


空枪

by Dontins



Series: SHORT [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 战山为王
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 警匪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontins/pseuds/Dontins
Summary: Time 2008
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: SHORT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	1. 空枪-1

**Author's Note:**

> Time 2008

**OnE**

天气真的很不好，阴得人有些焦躁。

平常被六七十号人挤得满满当当的教室这会儿空旷不少，连下午那阵裹着食物、垃圾桶和汗臭的怪味都散了许多。

但还是闷，闷得人喘不过气。

电台的喇叭含糊不清在播着普通话都讲不清的自制节目，尖锐的笑声被电流拉扯，刺到人心尖上，打了个寒颤。

班里凑着脑袋讲小话的男男女女被吓一跳，大骂了起来。

王一博趴在后排的桌上睡觉，脑袋埋进臂弯，闷出一身汗。他坐起身，额头离开手臂的时候有些不适的黏腻感，刚从黑暗里挣脱的脸有些泛红，带着微汗的湿漉。

他扯了扯校服衣领，在抽屉里摸卫生纸。校园广播不知道怎么戛然而止，空荡教室里透着一股微妙而令人窒息的静，让人想要去听清操场上足球撞上门杆的声响。

旁边，三五个人还在神神秘秘讲八卦，陡然的安静让他们窸窸窣窣的声音停下来，没一会儿实在难捱那点儿往上翻涌的八卦欲望，四下看了看，把头再凑近了一些。

可惜即使刻意压低声音，在这片诡异的沉寂里也找不到安全的掩体了。

“这两天怎么没见有警察来学校了？”

“啧，新闻报纸不看？都说是自杀，某附中女生因学习压力过大自杀身亡，来个屁。”

“我呸，什么记者，假新闻。你就知道她自杀？”

“法医说的好不好？人一个人在家上吊的，还能怎么个死法？”

“哦。”有人悻悻然。

“不过，我听说了一个新消息啊，”男生凑在女生耳边，嗓音却没低下来，似乎只是找个借口贴近，“宋晓雪她爸，经常搞大保健。”

“真的假的？你怎么知道？”

“有人看到他早上被小姐扶着送出来，而且他被抓过的，警局有记录。”

“哪天啊？”女生想起什么，夸张捂住嘴，像是不可思议的模样，眼神却是隐秘兴奋，“不会是，不会是她自杀那天吧？”

“谁知道？哎，嫖赌这种事，哪有哪天这种讲头喔？今天嫖明天赌咯。”

“她家是不是挺穷的，她爸哪来的钱？你说，宋晓雪是不是也被……”

“操，你怎么这么会破案？”

几个人偷笑起来，你推我搡。

王一博一副事不关己的模样，还耷拉着眼皮，靠在墙壁上发呆，脑子仍是将醒的昏沉。

余光里，后黑板下置了一张多余的桌子，已经被学生们堆满了闲杂东西，空隙的地方落了层薄薄的灰。

那之前，是宋晓雪的桌子。

他转学过来有一周了，最熟的人竟然是死者宋晓雪。

女孩生前那点破烂事没能随着死亡消散，真真假假泥沙俱下，被好事者挖了再挖，嚼了再嚼，每一根兴奋神经上都附着死人糜烂的骨血。

而这是乏味的解药，是麻木者的可卡因。

王一博垂了眼，室内空气越发闷郁，他把纸巾扔进垃圾桶出门。

教室门被猛地关上，甩出一声巨响。

还在嬉笑的男生被摔门声吓了一跳，顿时臭了脸，伸长脖子骂道：“操，有病吧，傻逼。”

学校后门的栅栏边有两颗高度适中的树，王一博打量了一会儿，利落踩着树杈翻了上去，藏在树梢缝隙上的摄像头被他一脚踹到了地上。

王一博没理，踩上立柱，扶着栅栏正要往下跳，却忽然看向马路对面。

正要展开坠落的年轻身体顿住，男孩右手又抓紧了栅栏，眯起眼睛。

肖战在小卖部买烟，他靠在玻璃柜上盯着校门口，却忽然瞥见栅栏上一道格外显眼的人影，愣了愣，瞧过去，正和男生对上视线。

隔着马路和车来车往，两个人的目光黏在一起，半晌没能分开。

“要什么？”

“红塔山，这个。”

肖战回神，冲玻璃柜指了指，拿烟付钱。

等再回头的时候，男孩已经踩着马路过来了。

王一博从兜里掏钱，自顾自从冰柜里拿水，侧头看了眼肖战：“巧了。”

“嗯。”肖战笑了笑，冲老板点点头，绕进巷子里。

身后，男孩拖拖沓沓地跟着，影子也是瘦削模样，被肖战踩在脚底，和他人似的，懒散又板正。

“你跟着我做什么？”

“你走之前看我一眼，不是让我跟上么？”

肖战微微笑：“是再见的意思。”

“喔。”王一博点点头，避开身后丁零当啷晃悠过来的大二八，靠在墙上喝水。

“又翘课？”

“是吧，还损害公物了。”王一博勾勾嘴角，似乎心情忽然好起来。

肖战看着他，忽然觉得有意思，也就没走，叼一支烟从兜里摸打火机：“高几了？”

“你总在我们学校晃什么？”王一博没回答，反问，“我看你第三次了，你不像没工作。”

肖战没听到想要的答案，眉心有一瞬的微蹙，耸耸肩：“你管不着。”

他吸一口烟，火星包裹了烟草，化成缭绕烟雾，依依不舍从男人的鼻端与唇线离开，拥抱腐臭的空气，在破巷子里缠卷升腾。

阴天里的傍晚，光线差得很，王一博却觉得恰是在这片窒息的空气里，微暗压抑的天色里，自己看到了冰冷的月亮在拥抱夕阳，冷银色被热烈的金黄溶烫。

灼心却又注入了渴求的热意。

于是烧着了。

耳边是楼上居民炒菜翻锅的声响，带着辛辣的香气绵延到鼻尖。幻像忽的被打破，他回神，肖战已经走出好长一段距离了。

王一博站了一会儿，把水瓶远远扔进腐臭的垃圾箱，没空的瓶子砸到墙壁又陷进黑洞，发出巨响，吓走一只在那定居的野猫。

肖战听到鸡飞狗跳的声响回头，看男孩与自己背道而驰，于是又走了几步。

现在的小孩脾气可真够大的。

头顶响起电磁噪声，路灯闪了闪发出报时信号，他看了看将黑的天色，忽然道：

“不回学校就早点回去吧，晚上可不怎么安全。”

模糊声音裹着深巷里难得的一阵风传到了王一博耳朵里。

王一博没回头，挥了挥手。

**TwO**

游戏厅人声嘈杂，烟雾缭绕得像是仙门大户，叼着烟动作激烈的青年个个都位列仙班。那股子仙气从塑胶门帘里窜出来，凡人不敢随便出入。

门边的水泥墙上被老板挂了张手写的硬纸板：

没在起火，消防不用来，感谢亲爱的左邻右舍每日包含。

一句话四五个错别字。

它左邻好梦酒吧，右舍小青足疗，路人看到纸板子摇头冷笑。

蛇鼠一窝。

这会儿快夜里十点，小青足疗门已经锁了，店却没关，玫红的灯光暧昧又勾人。

旁边酒吧里炸着摇滚乐，镭射灯激光似的乱扫，舞池里男男女女纵情地晃。

斜对面烧烤摊老板跟着哼，习惯又淡定地将手里滋啦响的一把肉串翻了个面，还能跟着喊一句“是否我真的一无所有”。

王一博在烧烤摊买串儿，隐约听到酒吧里一声脆响，侧头看过去。

门还是关着的，里面音乐没停。

他思索一会儿，推门走了进去。

舞台右侧似乎聚了一众人，在磕了药似的人群里看不出在做什么，争吵在乐声里也模糊难辨。

王一博面无表情地推开外层还在摇摆和企图缠上来的妖魔鬼怪，够着头看清了内里状况。

一个戴眼镜的男生畏缩在舞台楼梯旁的角落，一看就是社会大哥的光头朝他逼近，穿着件夏威夷花衬衫，手里拿着一截碎成凶器的啤酒瓶。

“是，是你，就是你干的。”

“臭小子！你是不是活的不耐烦了？”

“我知道是你，我看到了，我，我看到了……三，三桥路的巷尾……”

光头愣了愣，神色大变：“你他妈有种再说一遍？”

光头纹成花的左手拽着黑T男生的衣领，啤酒瓶就抵在男生的大动脉。

男生怕的要死，紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇肉眼可见的哆嗦，口里却丝毫不让：“你，你以为，你做过的事就没人知道么？你你，你信不信我，我去警察局告、告发你？”

光头冷笑一声，手里的啤酒瓶划破了男生的脖子：“你看你今天有没有命去警局？”

王一博眯了眼睛，从旁边抓过一把椅子正要上，身后忽的有个高个子一把推开他冲过去。

“闪开！”

王一博被撞得一个踉跄，有些莫名。

高个子也踉跄了一下，两手空空，张口却是十成十的气势，指着光头吼道：“干什么！！”

声音镇住场上所有人，连摇滚乐都停了。

王一博愣了一下，觉得有点熟悉。

光头没想到有人敢拦，极不耐烦地回头，手里的啤酒瓶也应声甩过来：“我看他妈的是谁这么没眼——”

他话没说完就被高个子一个巧劲夺了酒瓶，接着沉闷里听见自己身上两声脆响，没两秒就蜷缩在地上，疼的不知道该抱腿还是抱胳膊。

“警察！”肖战不知道从哪儿摸出一副锃亮手铐，“废话去局里说。”

王一博抿了唇，悄然不觉地放下了椅子，没事人似的站到了围观人群里。

生死门前溜了一圈的黑T眼镜本来捂着脖子大口呼吸，闻言神色一变，立马就跑。

王一博不动声色溜达到他的逃跑路线里，在男生慌不择路要推开自己时，抓住了他的手腕。

等肖战把光头交给派出所，酒吧的人已经都跑光了，毕竟在里面摇头晃脑的没几个是正儿八经过了十八的。

镭射灯时不时闪一下，地上一片狼藉。

肖战没急着走，在门口闭着眼靠了靠。

他晚上没挡住劝喝了两杯，本来就有些昏沉，秉着脑子里那点职业道德冲过去，不知道路上被谁绊了一脚，晕晕乎乎差点没挡住那个中二傻佬的刀片。

只是他隐约觉得，似乎在人群里看到过一个熟悉的面孔。

肖战才出酒吧的门就顿住脚步。

烧烤摊还没歇业，一个高中生就坐在摊上吃串，胸口本该有校徽的地方被贴了个数码宝贝的一次性贴纸。

肖战嗤笑一声，跟这样就没人知道他哪个学校似的。

他走过去，叩叩桌面：“你怎么在这儿？”

“我在旁边游戏厅，听到酒吧有动静，就凑了个热闹。”

肖战脑子里对上那个熟悉感觉，不置可否点了点头：“热闹看完了，还不走？”

“你喝醉了吧这位警察？”王一博咬下最后一根铁签，擦了擦手指，“不怕人报复你么？我送你回去。”

肖战觉得好笑：“我再怎么醉，要你送？下午不是跟你说，让你早点回去么？”

王一博高傲得很，径直往外走，只给肖战留一个侧脸：“你管不着。”

肖战无话可说了，站在原地抿着唇看他。

男孩也只高傲那么一瞬，没一会儿走到街道上，回头催他：“走啊。”

王一博说送，最后也是打车。

快十二点，出租司机也困了，倦着脸在驾驶座上一言不发。

肖战从后视镜看王一博靠在窗边吹风，侧脸在飞驰而过的路灯映照下忽明忽暗。

肖战垂了眼，若有所思。

到居民楼下，肖战付了钱下车，手却摩挲在门把手上没松。

司机还在数钱，王一博歪头看他，不明所以。

“有些晚了。”肖战斟酌着，笑了笑，“你不如在我那儿将就一晚上？”

司机怔了怔，错愕看了过去。

**ThreE**

“你那话，听着挺吓人，知道么？”

王一博靠在肖战家的沙发上，没一点第一次来做客的样子，四处打量。

房子不大，称不上多整洁，也并不乱，还算干净。

肖战嗤他，“晚上都凑过热闹了，你怕个屁。”

“特像图谋不轨的歹徒，司机都给你吓清醒了。”

正义市民出租司机当时回头瞧了眼王一博身上的校服，立马锁了车门，警惕地看着肖战，眼神活像在看一个诱杀犯。

肖战最后不得不拿出自己的警证才把人换下车。

“你干嘛做警察？”

“警校毕业就做警察啊，”肖战也靠在沙发上闭着眼，“又没什么不好。你这种不听话的以后就该念警校，让你晚上别出去，偏要出去。”

“干嘛不能出去？”

王一博问出口的时候，目光恰恰对上客厅角落的一块小黑板，愣了愣。

上面密密麻麻的，都是关于宋晓雪的案子。

“你们学校死了人，你不知道么？”

王一博回神：“知道，不是自杀么。”

“是啊，”肖战点点头，“谁闲的没事自杀，就没个缘由么。”

他顿了顿，似笑非笑：“所以晚上没事别乱晃，最好离你们学校那些歪瓜裂枣的社会闲散人员远一点儿。”

王一博只是低着头，没什么反应，兀自若有所思。

肖战看他一眼，装作若无其事：“你跟她一所学校，认识她么？”

“不认识。”

“你哪个班的？上次问你高几，也没个声儿。”

“嗯。”

“叫什么也不说么？今天在酒吧，你应该看到我亮证了吧。”

“……王一博。”

“唔。”肖战暗暗记下，“你认识那个女孩儿的朋友么？”

“不认识，肖警官，”王一博抬头看着他，面上在笑，眼里却有些烦躁的意味，“我才转学来的，也就一星期。”

肖战听出他语气里的不耐烦，愣了愣，不理解他怎么忽然生气，侧头看着他，没说话。

“你要睡沙发是么？”王一博起身往浴室走，“那床我睡了。”

肖战莫名其妙，目瞪口呆这小孩的自来熟，半天讲不出一句话。

什么人啊这是。

他犹豫一会儿，还是去浴室敲门：“你知道一次性的洗漱用品在哪么？”

里面窸窸窣窣的声响顿了顿，传来一阵翻找声，半晌道：“是抽屉三层那盒避孕套旁边的袋子么？”

肖战：“……”

他欲言又止，忍不住解释道：“那不是我的。”

里面的人似乎对私人物品的归属问题没什么兴趣，只是不咸不淡地应了声，下一秒就打开花洒，水声漫出来。

肖战醒的时候已经是上午十点。

他头还有些昏沉，缓了缓才睁眼，坐起身时骨头差点散架，好像昨晚被揍了一顿的不是光头是他自己。

不必找也知道王一博去了学校，肖战踩着拖鞋要去浴室，却被厨房的米香勾了过去。

他莫名其妙打开电饭煲，粥不像粥干饭不像干饭的东西挤了满满一锅，还温着，他用勺子搅一搅，搅出来藏在里面的一堆五颜六色的豆子。

冰箱上贴着一张被撕得惨不忍睹的作业纸，双面胶粘上去的，肖战扯下来，冰箱上还有胶水。

内容没什么营养，字也很难让人讲好看：不用谢，吃就得了。

肖战：……

肖战才把那锅原本够他吃一个月的黑暗料理扔进垃圾桶，就接到一个电话，是局里的同事。

“头儿，你昨儿晚上在酒吧抓了个人么？”

“啊，”肖战侧头夹着电话，在水池洗内胆，“一特酷的光头哥，叫吴什么什么，记不得了。怎么？”

“吴勇志对吧？就他！”那边火急火燎，背景音嘈杂，“出了事，青山路隧道，头儿你赶紧来一下！”

肖战：“？”

那边已经挂了电话，传来阵阵忙音。

青山路隧道那块儿已经被拦了一条道儿，警戒线都围好了，过往的车辆到这儿都慢下来，交警要疏散，司机就探头探脑往外看。

刑侦队的小赵看到肖战过来，几步跑过去。

“怎么回事？”

“追尾。这光头骑摩托，追上前面运货的大卡车，人卡车一点事没有，他飞出去了，刚被医院拖走急救。”

“我昨晚不是才给人扭去派出所么？这才大中午怎么就出事了？”

“问了，那边说挨揍那小子跑了，没抓着，采证伤检做不了。他们从监控看没什么问题，就按一般寻衅滋事算了。那光头瞧着是个大哥，结果人没满18岁，酒吧老板还是他兄弟，也不要赔偿，说要和解。派出所没话说，干脆让人呆一晚写了份检讨，今早就走了。”

“……”肖战不知道说什么好，“行吧。”

“怎么会追尾？这么大一卡车看不见？”

“他没踩刹车。”

肖战愣了愣，看他一眼，三两步到那辆恨不得摔成两半的摩托旁边蹲下，“刹车被人动过了？”

“有可能，但不一定。”交警的人在旁边解释，“小年轻没证儿，买摩托都是车行走的二手。对这行不怎么熟又爱臭显摆那种人就特容易被忽悠，买的车有问题也不知道。”

“刹车有问题不是小事吧，再不懂行也会上路了，会没感觉？”

“有些断断续续的小问题，心大的人未必会留意，关键时候可能会出差错。现在一得等等技检，二要看那小子进医院能不能醒，醒了得问趟话。”

肖战盯着刹车琢磨了一会儿，忽然问：“昨天挨揍那小子，有人知道他是谁么？”

“不清楚，没人指认，吴勇志也说不认识。”

肖战昨晚坐的离闹事那片有些距离，他回忆着救人的时候零星听到的只言片语，回头冲小赵道：“你查一下光头有没有案底，我去调一下昨晚酒吧的监控。”

“好，要人跟你一起么？”

肖战顿了顿：“不用。”

派出所那边监控给的很快，只是作用不大。

酒吧老板买的廉价摆设，监控像素贼低，场子里人又多，那画质就跟打了马赛克似的。

挨揍的男生听到肖战的身份忽然惶恐，推开人群，跌跌撞撞冲了出去。

他似乎还推到了王一博，王一博攥住他手臂，不知道说了什么，背对着摄像头看不到表情，男生似乎面色有些惊慌，但他本来就很惊慌，点点头又跑了。

肖战把这一段来回翻了翻，手指敲了敲鼠标，不知怎么，忽然想到了宋晓雪。

肖战到附中的时候正好赶上下午课前，校门是开的，学生鱼贯而入，勾肩搭背地说笑。教学楼里的也不愿意在教室闲着，三五成群靠在走廊的栏杆上，不知道又在聊谁的八卦。

肖战的制服没换，瘦高个站在学校门口格外显眼，几乎吸引了所有人的目光。

学生们有意绕开他，眼神却始终粘着，带着一丝探究和兴奋，凑在一起窃窃私语。

肖战不那么自在，刚抬步想去找高二的年级主任，身后忽然有个人喊他。

“你怎么来了？”

他回头，看到王一博。

男孩还穿着那身校服，插着兜站在身后，背上吊儿郎当背一个黑包，看着就不是装书的样子，说着话还打量一眼肖战。

“制服挺帅。”王一博顿了顿，“饭好吃么？”

肖战不知道怎么，没由来一阵心慌，他敲了敲手里的电话，心里一阵恐悸。

“你早上什么时候走的？”

“六点半，我要上课。”

“嗯，”肖战点点头，“你认识吴勇志么？昨晚打人的光头。”

王一博笑了笑：“不认识。”

“那挨揍的男生呢？黑T，戴眼镜。”

王一博抿着唇：“我应该认识么？”

他面无表情绕过肖战，径直进了教学楼。

\- TBC -


	2. 空枪-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time 2008

**FouR**

半个月之前，四月底的天，肖战还记得。

大中午局里接到的报警电话，一群人饭都没吃完就往青山路那边的破小区赶。

那一户门就没锁，估计报案人也吓得够呛，跑的时候没顾着掩上，防盗都是敞着的，刑侦队刚爬楼上来就看到一具女尸挂在老旧的绿色风扇上晃。新来的没想到会这么直接，差点没给吓滚下去。

宋晓雪死了该有几天了，瘀血冲上脸泛着紫，眼球都快爆出眶了，就这么瞪着门口，整张脸没个人样。

报案的是附中的一名女老师，说叫杨春秀，没跟着上来，还在楼下瘫着。肖战下楼问话，才知道她是死者的班主任。

“宋晓雪有一星期没来上课了嘛，她爸电话也停机，我就想过来看看是什么情况……我敲半天门没反应，看没锁嘛，就伸手推了一把，谁知道……哟我的天呐！”杨春秀一脸这个月都别想睡觉的倒胃模样。

肖战还叼着根没燃的烟，闻言笑了笑：“我高中的时候怎么碰不上你这么好的班头，翘课一周才来家访，那我不得今天住台球厅明天住网吧？”

杨春秀的脸跟调色盘似的，一阵儿青一阵儿白，好一会儿支吾着：“这也有原因嘛警察同志……她总搞独立，我又管不动，后面就……是吧，班里这么多学生呢，谁的时间不宝贵哟，连她爸都不管她。”

肖战看过宋晓雪的照片，这女孩儿出奇漂亮，眉目里还带着股冷清的傲气，即使隔着镜头都让人觉得眼神冻人，是轻易没人敢招惹的类型，美得很有杀伤力。

他是为了这个案子去的第一次附中。

女孩儿身上无伤无痕的，法医只在现场验验就知道是自杀没跑。

要是动真格的校园暴力起码有迹可循，眼下这样寻不到凭据反倒让真相变得失去意义，但肖战还是想知道缘由。

肖战不怎么喜欢附中，很难讲这种感觉，明明抬眼见到的都是干净清爽的学生，学校风水也挺好，但就是让人觉得，一入校门，四面八方便都是暗窥的眼睛，心被一只手攥住扭曲揉捏，致郁窒息。

就好像你看到一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，闻到的却是腐烂腥气。

今天是肖战第二次进附中，他本能有些抗拒和不适。

鬼鬼祟祟的小眼镜还是没找着，但肖战看到王一博进了宋晓雪的班。

“王一博？他上星期转来的，不是翘课就是早退，”杨春秀有点头疼，“也没个家长电话。”  
肖战指了指信息簿上一串数字：“那上面不是么？”

杨春秀听了更头疼：“那假的！就是一空号。他每天来了就睡觉，老师怎么骂都没反应，凶得很，比那个……还过分。”

她说着忽然声音小了起来，尾音几乎是嗫嚅过去的。

肖战装没听到，直起身子公式化一笑：“今天麻烦你了。”

楼下忽然传来脚步声，肖战回神，从旋梯的中缝往下看，隐约能看到一道人影拖拖沓沓地上楼。

那道人影停在上阶的梯上不动了，抬了头是熟悉面孔，抿着唇是等解释的意思。

“警察。”肖战活动一下微酸的脖子，冲他笑着打一个招呼，“不许动。”

王一博没理这位幼稚园警察，走到门口，钥匙捅进锁眼里却不扭开，只是顺势靠着，盯住肖战：“你来我家干什么？”

“家访。你家没人，我就等你放学。”

“从我们班头那弄的地址？”

“602。”肖战绕过提问，只是看了看楼层数字，指了指上面漆都快掉没的6，“你住址填的不是七层么？”

“心思很多啊，高中生。电话号码写错，楼层和门牌号也报错。这么不想被家访？”

“关你屁事。”王一博语气不好，“我说过我转学吧？你找了学校，现在总算信了？”

肖战大大方方，没遮没掩：“嗯，信了。”

“你非要蹲点就门口坐着吧，嫌疑犯不给警察提供住宿。”

男孩没等肖战反应，钥匙一转，开门进去了。

肖战被关在门外，碰了一鼻子灰。

这几天局里没什么情况，光头大哥还在医院昏迷，肖战没什么正儿八经的事做，天天去蹲王一博。

警察破案有怀疑对象是很正常的事，在肖战看来这件事真的特别鸡毛蒜皮，但高中生偏偏就要为这点根本不值得上台面的小事生气，没给他什么好脸色。

肖战咋舌，现在的小孩真的很难哄。

这天他在校门口等王一博放学，大晚上人都快走光了才看到男孩从教学楼慢吞吞晃出来。

“你怎么这么晚？”

男孩看到他，脚步顿住，一百八十度急转，换了个方向走。

“干嘛呀你最近？脾气这么大，嗯？”肖战跟上去拽他，“不都是工作么，现在不是补偿你么？”

王一博抽回手，皱着眉看他：“你有病啊？想干嘛啊你到底？我跟你很熟么？”

“不算熟么？”

肖战还在笑，却没伸手去拉人了。

男孩漠然看他一眼，走了。

肖战摸摸鼻子，无奈笑了笑。

好像是不怎么熟。

差不多有一个周，小赵打来电话，说光头大哥醒了。

肖战过去问话，顺便给提了袋办公室没人吃快放烂的水果，送去给病号解决。

吴勇志纱布裹了满脸，腿上吊着石膏，嘴里跟含了石头似的，讲话含糊不清，一见了肖战，眼含热泪地往上凑。

“警察同志，那天攻击你我太抱歉了！但我俩也算见过的人了，你得给我做个主！”

“诶，”肖战后撤一步，警告，“别上来就攀关系啊，有一说一，你出院了还得赔人家卡车司机的修车钱呢。你那刹车到底是不是有人整的？”

吴勇志扯着刚醒的破锣嗓：“是！肯定是！”

肖战皱眉：“别嚷嚷，好好说。”

“我他妈当时吓死了！我踩刹车一点反应都没有，怎么说好歹弯儿能拐吧，结果那车特么的越开越快我路都看不清了跟他妈玩暴力摩托似的！这谁控制得住！还不得一头撞上去么！大卡车啊这是！我屎都要被吓出来了你知道么！我去他妈的！谁啊！”

光头社会哥差点说哭了：“你说！那车买了两个月都没问题，怎么前脚打了人，后脚就出问题，用脚指头想都知道是哪个王八蛋！”

“证据，”肖战对这大哥有点无语，敲了敲桌子，“指认讲证据。”

“这还要什么证据啊同志！”光头明显惊掉下巴，那眼神活像看到一个博士生做不出幼儿园算术题，“肯定是那天酒吧里那个眼镜！你看到他了的！他找我麻烦！”

“……”肖战面无表情，“那个眼镜，你认识他么？”

大哥头摇得像拨浪鼓：“不认识。”

“说实话。”

“真不认识啊！我那天在酒吧玩的好好的，他上来就扯着我不放，说些人听不懂的话。”

“你车那天晚上停在哪儿？”

“就酒吧门口那巷子，我第二天从所里出来骑走的。”

“路上没停么？”

“停过一次。”

“交警那边技检，说你尾刹螺丝没了你知道么？”

光头目中露出一丝茫然：“不知道啊……啊，我好像是在半路上听到什么声儿……”

“上路之前检查了么？”

“啊？上路之前还要检查啊？”

“回到那个问题，你确定是有人动手脚么？”

吴勇志傻了，肿的老高一张脸陷入沉思，一会儿迷惑道：“对啊，好像不能够，我中间还停车呢……”

肖战抿了嘴，欲言又止拍拍他的肩：“下午交警同志会来探望你的。出院了多学学，别除了上路什么也不知道。”

他出了医院，看着外头明朗的天气，莫名松了口气。

**FivE**

肖战再找到王一博是在游戏厅。

里头烟气氤氲跟供了尊大佛似的，高中生坐在角落一台水果老虎机面前，整个人蜷在挺小一把塑料椅上，神色有些怠惰，动作跟身边那位大吼大叫机器都在抖的比起来十分不积极。

肖战放了瓶汽水在王一博桌上，赶走一边那位打着格斗哇哇大叫的激动市民，坐他身边：“你怎么玩也玩得不高兴？”

又指指他校服：“你又不上课，一天到晚怎么还穿着校服到处跑？你这爱校热情挺奇怪啊。”

“给学校降低风评，不行么。”

“切，”肖战没忍住笑了声，“行。”

“你最近老逮我做什么？”王一博恹恹看着老虎机上的光点转动，最后落定在翻倍框，机器晃晃，出口里掉出大把硬币。

“手气不错啊。”肖战随口惊叹一句，“没逮你。就是问问，上我家吃饭去么？”

“不去。”

“我给你做，走。”

肖战拍拍他，走到过道上，见男孩没动弹，回头冲他笑一笑催促：“走啊。”

像是一个循环往复的时间周期，有关这段日子不愉快的记忆被清空，面前的浓白烟气让人回到烧烤摊那个晚上，王一博插着兜站在马路边，拧着眉回头催肖战。

走啊。

然后这位社会阅历不低的成年人也就真的接受了一个的高中生的热心服务。

这会儿肖战的面容像是隐在雾里，隔着道和氤氲看不清笑意，但王一博知道他笑了。

像是被谁推了一把，他鬼使神差站起来，默不吭声提着汽水瓶，跟着男人走了。

“那是宋晓雪的案子。”

肖战收拾完厨房，看王一博蹲在那块黑板面前，冲他解释了一句。

王一博不领情，仍看着小黑板没回头：“告诉嫌疑犯没关系么。”

肖战无奈的要死：“好了吧？你真的很记仇。”

“这上面也没什么不能看的。”

上面有几张现场图的复印件，有一张是姑娘吊在电扇上还没取下来的照片。

王一博盯着那张照片有些沉默，回头问：“这是她么？”

“嗯，”肖战揉揉眼睛，也不笑了，“我大概能猜出来原因。”

王一博反而扯了扯嘴角，勾出一个要笑不笑的表情：“这是我第一次见她。”

“嗯，你转来之前的事。”

“学校里我跟她最熟。”

“嗯。”肖战没多说什么，他知道这句话的意思。

因为哪哪都是姑娘的传言，真的假的，云里雾里，图个乐子。

“为什么查不出来？”

“……”肖战沉默了一阵，“我觉得你们学校没人说实话，这种群体性闭口不言碰上这种案子，总会不了了之，没法追责到具体。我们也没办法。”

而且可怕。

男孩只是“喔”了一声，不感兴趣似的。

“你家怎么就你一个人啊？难怪那天说打个电话你也讲不用。”

“我挺小的时候还在江城，后来跟我妈去洛城了。”

王一博没看那块黑板了，沙发上靠着，没什么表情：“我要回来，她给我钱了，挺多的，说要真有事电话联系。”

钱归你了，最好别再有瓜葛的意思。

当代社会的城市哪还有这样的家长，肖战愣了愣：“你爸呢？”

王一博不说话。

“干嘛非要回来？”

他还是沉默，很久以后，久到肖战以为他不会回答这个问题，男孩忽然说：“因为没必要了。”

没必要一起生活了。

王一博手里把玩着原先搁在黑板旁边的马克笔，低着头挺认真的模样，看不清情绪。

肖战盯了半晌，看出一丝可怜意味，半晌走到他面前，犹豫一会儿，伸出一只手顺了顺他的刘海。

“你头发有点儿长了，该剪剪。”

坐着的干巴巴应了一声：“噢。”

肖战顿了顿，手指无意识抓拉着男孩蓬松又毛躁的发顶，又蹦出一句毫无关联的话：“要不要住我这。”

王一博一下忘记头顶上那只像在撸猫一样的手，愣愣抬眼看他。

“干嘛，”肖战挑挑眉，手痒地挠他下巴，“要还是不要。”

马克笔不小心在男孩掌心划出一道印记，王一博收了笔，低头要消除掌心的波动证明，蹭出一道道红痕。

“真的假的啊，肖警官？这么有为人民服务的精神？”

“啧，看你没人照顾，”警官不太耐烦，“过了村就没店了啊。”

“嗯。”男孩想了一想，点点头。

肖战没想到他答应这么快，正惊讶，就听他紧接着又说：“还是算了吧，不方便。”

王一博说着，没精打采地把他垃圾一样扔在角落的包捡起来拍了拍：“我先回了，明早上要上课。”

肖战耸耸肩：“行吧。”

他又追问一句：“干嘛拒绝？”

“干嘛不呢，我自己能行，”王一博靠在门边，手停在把手上，觉得有点有趣，“你也挺怪的，我们就见了几次面啊？”

肖战好脾气，心里觉得被冒犯到，硬是没吭声。

王一博等了等，没听他说话，推门要走，身后人忽然问：“你在谈恋爱么？”

“？”

王一博皱眉：“怎么？”

“没事，随便问问。”

肖战停一停，随口猜道：“你们班主任说你总翘课，是谈恋爱么？异地恋受不住，转学也有一部分原因在里面么？”

王一博莫名其妙：“你比我妈管的还多，随你怎么想吧。”

他看了肖战一眼，推门走了。

肖战轻笑一声，把自己扔进沙发里。

他闭上眼，屋里安静得要命，能听到楼上小孩的拍球声和隔壁的电视机声，甚至小区楼下阿婆们遛弯回家的闲谈声都一清二楚。

肖战莫名想起傍晚自己逮着面无表情的高中生给他掐菜洗土豆的场景，好半天呼出一口闷气。

王一博从那天后有那么三四天没见到肖战了。

他偶尔想一想，但也不愿意想太多，反正生活也没什么变化，只是吃饭的时候味觉老出问题，吃什么都一股土豆牛肉的味道。

噢，是那天晚上肖战炒过的菜，他还被迫帮着洗了俩土豆。

王一博租的房子离学校不算远，挺破一小区，听人说是政府承包了要拆迁，一片区的人房子都眼巴巴地全等着发财，结果说了好些年也没见动静。房子没见人卖，周围住的人都走的差不多了，净剩下一些腿脚不灵便视听不好使的。

旁边是一座废弃医院，好几年没人管树木疯了长，老房子也没物业，小区到了晚上黝黑一片，感应灯早坏了好些年了，你站在落灰的楼道里就能听到医院里的怪声儿和狗吠，渗人的很。

王一博倒不太在意，包里自备一大手电，但他基本从来不用，向来都是摸着黑往家里爬。

但今天似乎有些不对劲，王一博还在楼下就看到自家屋里一片灯火通明，心里默默数了数楼层，的确是他家。

他不动声色往楼道里走，把腌菜一样的黑包放到身前，从里面摸到一把刀，一点儿声也不发地，慢慢爬到了六楼。

快到家门口他握紧了刀柄，正要抽出来却顿住脚步。

门锁被人换了，崭新一把钥匙还挂在上面，屋里隐约能听到窸窸窣窣的声响，还能闻到一股香气。

王一博犹豫一会，手在背包里松了刀柄，旋着钥匙打开了门。

肖战端着盘子往客厅里送，恰好看到高中生黑着脸站在家门口，颇有些惊讶：“你今天回来怪早的，没去游戏厅么？”

黑包早被王一博背到身后了，他靠着鞋柜，钥匙在手上转了一圈：“解释一下，这位警察。”

“给你做饭啊，”警察理所当然，“你之前煮的粥浪费我一星期的米，饭做成那个鬼样子，一个人怎么活？”

“……”

“别不领情啊，我同事想吃还吃不到呢。”

“这是你撬锁的理由么？”王一博觉得简直不可理喻，“我现在打110有人受理么？警察私闯民宅不犯法的？操。”

“生什么气？有用么，”肖战又端一个盘子出来，示意他扔了包过来坐，“生气不如吃饭。”

王一博顿了顿，到饭桌旁边坐下，嘴里还不饶人：“撬锁就为了做饭？你到底要干嘛？警队一对一帮扶活动？便民利民？为基层服务？”

“随你怎么想吧，”肖战挺随意，“但我猜你明天就会喊人换锁，到时候我又得撬。你这一天一折腾的，我会很麻烦，所以你不如住我那。”

肖战把高中生这种行为理解为无力的反抗，就跟证据充分的嫌疑人还不认罪似的。

王一博反倒没再生气，毕竟说什么对面前这位厚脸皮来讲也是废话。于是他只是盯着肖战，好一会儿才问：“你犯得着么？这么上赶着关怀我？”

“啧，见外了吧？是关心，”肖战纠正，下一句又毫不留情，“你管得着么。”

王一博不说话了，只是闷着头吃饭。

肖战耐心等到他空碗离桌，也没听到男孩再多说一句，忍不住又问：“去不去啊？”

厨房的洗碗池水声没停，光听声响几乎就能看到水花四溅的样子，让人心尖上一阵条件反射性的肉疼。

多费水啊，肖战几乎忍不住要去关水龙头的心思了。

只是水声里，依然有一句低沉模糊的应答传过来。

“知道了。”

**SiX**

已经快到六月。

江城的天气有一搭没一搭的热，一会儿是暴晒的艳阳天，隔一天又下雨，指不定哪天又让人裹毛衣，抽疯似的没个准信。

肖战得空那天又是个阴雨天，开往公墓那条山路上满是泥泞。

公墓基本没人，但山间停车场的车却不少，许多是积年累月停在这儿，没人要似的，到了这种天气，灰尘污垢都顺着雨水流淌下来，落地的是水滴，脏污的却仍在，冲洗不掉。

算算日子，宋晓雪下葬有七天了。

按理说他们非亲非故，没权决定别人的死后归宿，可姑娘户口本上只有她爸一个亲人健在，但那位至亲在她死之前就失了踪，到现在也没见着人影。

警方那边横竖找不到，殡仪馆也就只能给人火化了。

肖战找着车位，刚收拾了伞要下车，后视镜里却看到一道人影。

那人撑着伞，身上穿一件附中校服，就站在宋晓雪坟前。

肖战的手顿在门把上，改了主意，就这么坐在车里。

十分钟后，坟前的人撑着伞离开，好好走着忽然被角落一道人影给拽住，一下子哇哇叫，还以为碰上了打劫，眼镜都险些吓飞了。

结果面前一身黑，怎么看怎么不是好人的高个子从兜里摸出一张证：“警察。”

这位同学懵了一会儿，这才看清眼前这个就是酒吧那晚友情出手救了自己一条命的热心警察。

他更害怕了，想哭又不敢：“干嘛呀叔叔，你要干嘛呀，警察怎么还打劫啊？”

审讯室。

肖战和对面的高中生大眼瞪小眼，眼睛小的时不时还瑟缩一下，癫痫似的。小赵坐在肖战身边，笔录本还一片空白，看男孩这副怕得要死的模样欲言又止。

肖战叹了口气，先开口：“叫什么？”

“赵无冬。”

“附中的？”

“……嗯。”

“去殡仪馆干嘛的？”

“我就看看她。”他说着顿了顿，丧着脸暗示道，“我请病假去的，假条就开到中午，下午还得回去上课呢……”

“想回去就别跟挤牙膏似的，”肖战笑了笑，“该交代的都说清楚，你们学校撒谎我没辙，一对一我还问不过来么？宋晓雪，你，还有吴勇志，掰扯清楚。”

赵无冬垂着脑袋沉默，手指缩在校服里打着结。好一会儿他抬起了头，漆黑的眼睛静得吓人。

“你猜到有问题了，是吧？”

肖战只是看着他，并不回答。

那是两三个月前的事了。

宋晓雪在学校惯常独来独往，她漂亮得有攻击性，瘦高个子，看谁一眼都是漫不经心，除了冷毫无情绪，谁也装不进眼里，背后没少人议论她。

吴勇志是附中出了名的混子，吊儿郎当不干人事，就是一成天吆五喝六的非主流社会大哥，眼光却歪打正着好了那么一次，瞅上了宋晓雪。

“他欺软怕硬，你知道么？”赵无冬嘲讽地笑了笑，撸起校服袖子，露出胳膊肘上的一片淤青，“装疯卖傻挺有一套，他讲他不认识我吧？他出院那天来了学校，专在我面前嘚瑟，说我报警也没用。”

肖战垂着眼，不知道在想什么。

吴勇志盯上人姑娘就往上凑，宋晓雪只把他当空气，看不见似的，每每目不斜视擦肩而过。光头气不过，本来一周能有半天在学校都算谢天谢地，现在赌了气天天往学校跑，净给人使绊子。剪她头发，往她裤子上倒水，粉笔磨成灰往人眼睛里吹……宋晓雪那段日子烦不胜烦，气压都低了三分。她有天甩手给了吴勇志一巴掌，却被他带着几个男生推推搡搡围了一团，给逼到角落里嘻嘻哈哈地羞辱。

没人帮她，吴勇志一挑事整栋楼的人都吆三喝四地扒在窗台上看，看不着的还要够着头。连吴勇志往她脸上抹芥末酱都能引发一片兴奋呼声。

“勇哥牛逼啊！”

“答应他呗！”

“宋晓雪你不要抵抗了！”

“她从来不哭，我没见她哭过。”

“差不多有半个月，出了个变故，宋晓雪她爸来学校了。”

“没人知道起因，我跟她不在一个班。听说那天上着课，他们班主任把她叫出去，没过一会儿大家就看到宋晓雪她爸追着她满学校打。好像喝醉了酒，嘴里颠三倒四骂着那种……脏话，你们应该知道吧……反正说些钱不钱什么的，安保都愣了好一会儿才上去拦人。”

保安桎梏住了人，宋晓雪不躲了，阴沉着脸出了学校。

事情闹得大，传出去慢慢变了味，吴勇志追了这么久没见人有反应，这下从谣言里抓住了由头。

“装得那么清高，还不是被人搞过，给脸不要，什么玩意儿。”

他不愿意再弯弯绕绕，起了心思，约兄弟把人给绑进没人的巷子里，就这么当着面给强奸了。

赵无冬顿了顿，目光里有些波动：“没想到宋晓雪第二天照常来学校上课了。”

她拎了把刀，早自习去吴勇志班上，说了什么没人知道，但从那天之后，吴勇志再也没招惹过宋晓雪，巷子里的事也没让学校的人知道。

肖战默了默：“然后呢？”

这件事本该过去了，噩梦被潦草地遮掩着，不顾内里猩红一片，总归是过去了。

可不知道是谁循着那丝缝隙钻进去，把这件事捅了出来。

“全校都知道了，但你看出事以后，他们表现的好像毫不知情。你去过学校，什么都没问出来吧？”

“我知道的都说了。”

赵无冬闷着头。

肖战出了审讯室嘱咐两句，让同事带人去抓吴勇志，回来时赵无冬依旧沉默，像是真的再没什么可说了。

小赵摁了摁圆珠笔：“为什么不帮她一把？”

“……谁敢帮她。”

“先别说敢不敢，”肖战却没什么情绪地笑了笑：“你想过帮她吗？”

赵无冬蓦的抬头，张了张口又低下头，不言不语。

小赵叹气，摇了摇头：“你和她什么关系？”

赵无冬还是沉默。

肖战盯着对面已然有些不知所措的男孩，肯定道：“你喜欢她吧？”

他看赵无冬颤了颤，硬是没回答，又换了个问题。

“你怎么知道她被强奸了？”

“后来都知道了。”

“谁传出来的？”

“不知道。”

“是吗？怎么不觉得是谣言了？”肖战停了手上转笔的动作，“你到底怎么知道的？”

“你是不是看到了？”

赵无冬怔了怔，抬头愣愣看着肖战。

“我是说，你是不是那天晚上，就躲在巷子里？”

男孩被肖战一句话又拉进回忆里，像是被攥住呼吸，憋不住地有些崩溃。

“……我那天放学经过，听到巷子里有声音，就去看了看。我没有办法，我也很害怕。”

小赵有些忍无可忍：“报警你不会吗？你不敢上去，也不敢报警吗？”

“我没有手机，动一下会被，会被发现的。”

“就算你……”

“好了。”肖战语气温柔得近乎冷漠，“他挺勇敢的。”

可以不动声色看着喜欢的女孩在自己面前被人玷污，从头到尾也不被人发现，哪里让人觉得胆小呢？

赵无冬呜呜咽咽哭了起来：“你是不是要抓我。”

“不是。”肖战仍然在笑，“我不能把你怎么样。”

他只是做了一个自保的选择，将自己划分到安全的围观人群，并毫无动摇地贯彻下去。

见死不救，这只是道德上的瑕疵。

何况女孩只是没了所谓清白，当时也并没有死呢。

“吴勇志的刹车也不是你做的手脚吧。”

肖战下了结论。

“不是我不是我！”赵无冬恨不得摆着双手否认，要划清界限，“我那天去酒吧，是，是想揭穿他，结果……但我绝对没有弄他的刹车！我连自行车都不会骑，哪儿弄的明白摩托那些零件啊……”

小赵敲敲桌子：“早怎么不揭穿？人死了就想起来了？”

“我……”他支支吾吾了半天，又没说出个所以然，半天瘪着嘴道，“我，我心里难受。”

“好了，最后一个问题。”

肖战从电话里翻出一张照片，随手拍的，像素很低，但隐约能分辨人脸：“认识他么？”

赵无冬眯着眼睛凑近看：“啊……认识……吧？”

“认识就认识，不认识就不认识，别支支吾吾的。”

“不是不是！”男孩又慌张起来，“我知道他是我们学校的，叫王什么什么，我们一个年级，他好像这学期新转来的，所以我说认识；但我就见过他，知道这么回事，但没接触过，所以就又不算认识。”

看肖战盯着他不说话，赵无冬满额都是汗：“那，那天晚上酒吧好像还见过，我撞到他了，他骂了我几句。”

肖战抿唇，敲了敲手表，从喉咙里应了一声，出了审讯室。

身后，赵无冬看自己被扔在这儿了，紧张得要死。

“诶，你们怎么走了？我能不能回去上课啊？警察叔叔？”

肖战在走廊点了根烟。

有那么半个月的时间，他一直在私底下查。这案子没突破，得找个人下手，尽管肖战也不知道自己到底要突破什么。

用小赵的话说，头儿你有毛病么，附中咱们查了这么久也没个头绪，一个自杀案交给派出所结案得了，干嘛呀给自己找不痛快？

他说着嗫嚅了一下，又不能怎么样。

问谁也没句字字真的实话，没人动手，至多只是大家态度有些漠然，像是横穿马路的一波人里找不到领头羊，这会儿也不可能抓出主责犯。

肖战是不能怎样，只是看着那些假新闻硌得慌。

万一能怎么样呢。

一群学生，又没人真动了手，都是嘴上飞刀罢了。

但就这也真的把人给害死了。

肖战找到了每每进附中那点窒郁感的由来，但他没找到出口。

他向来觉得，这种压迫比凶杀案要更可怕，那么多人都是元凶，带笑的嘴脸就这么活生生把你逼到悬崖。没人动手，或者根本不用动手，你自己会替他结束你的生命。

烟烧到手指，同事从外边风风火火过来。

“头儿，吴勇志到了。”

“带去审讯室，领一队人去附中。”

**SeveN**

“怎么可能。”

“那小崽子说什么你都信啊？”

“你们抓人不是讲证据吗？证据呢？”

“操，照片，又不是视频，能证明什么啊？他说我强奸你就信，那我还说我调教我女朋友，宋晓雪跟我玩情调呢，你信不信？”

“烦不烦？人死都死了，你们想怎样啊？”

“吴勇志？我不认识他诶，他好像经常不来学校。”

“他在追宋晓雪呀，闹着玩吧，我看宋晓雪……好像也没真的拒绝。”

“大家都有分寸的，真拒绝了怎么会缠着她呀。”

“强奸？我们也就开开玩笑，应该不是真的吧？”

“这件事过了有段时间以后她才自杀的呀，没有直接关联吧？”

“他俩不是谈恋爱么？啊？我也不知道是谁传出去的。”

“不是学校不配合警方破案，只是你看这都过去这么久了，也没个实际证据……孩子们要学习的嘛。”

“没有没有！我们学校对校园暴力态度很严肃的！没必要专门通知教育局的嘛……”

审讯室和附中两头跑，肖战脸越来越阴，脑子里全是一下午这群不知道什么货色彼此推诿的回话，结束后到菜市场脸色才好一些。

王一博晚上回家，他得做饭。

肖战白天在学校没见到王一博，又没机会去专门找，只是猜他在教室睡觉。

今天周六，附中放学早，肖战看了看时间，干脆拎着菜回去接人。

那天以后王一博确实搬到他家，一天拎一点儿行李，没两天这家就算搬完了，他压根没什么东西。

只是隔三差五地他会有那么一天夜不归宿，问也只是说网吧通宵，肖战不想头两天就管太多，睁一只眼闭一只眼。

肖战刚到学校门口，恰好附中的学生放学，他眼瞅着王一博从校门出来，还是那副看世界没有激情的样子，定睛一看身上还挂着一个姑娘，没骨头似的扒在他身上，边走边笑。

肖战眯着眼，再看一看，王一博没往回家的方向走，跟着女孩儿往另一条路走了。

得了呗，今天一天的坏情绪到这儿该彻底爆发了。

肖战抿了唇，惯常露笑的嘴角扯成了一条直线，提着菜就这么溜达过去，长腿三两步就追到身后。

王一博走着走着感觉背上一轻，自己书包被人拎了起来，一回头，正对上肖战似笑非笑的脸：“干嘛去？”

高中生愣了愣：“你怎么在这儿。”

“问你话。”

“不干嘛，”王一博示意他松开自己的书包，“晚点回去。”

一旁的姑娘没眼力地凑过来，笑眯眯喊了一句：“叔叔好。”

悄悄再凑近王一博问：“他是你叔么？好帅。”

王一博没理她，等了一会儿，忍不住催：“放手啊，哥。”

肖战笑了笑：“放手可以，放了你以后就有多远滚多远。”

王一博愣了愣，看他：“你今天怎么回事？”

“还放不放？”

高中生面上倒像是真的在认真思索，有几分纠结意味，好一会儿像是想好了，叹口气，对姑娘说：“今晚上算了吧，明天行么？我明天找你。”

姑娘不太情愿地走了，王一博就这么看着面色不虞的肖战，眨了眨眼：“走啊，不回家么？”

肖战扭头就走，一手还拎着他书包挂带，他步子快，王一博几乎是被一路提溜着踉跄回的家。

到家的时候天都黑了，肖战面无表情开门，买的一袋菜就随手扔在门口，摔了门进卧室。

王一博敲他房门：“你不做饭么？”

“做你妈逼。”

王一博心想好凶，继续敲：“你今天怎么了？”

“关你屁事。”

他还想再敲，里面忽然开门，肖战走出来，把小黑板上的马克笔字迹擦了一干二净，复印件也收进了房里，磁石掉了地，他没听到似的。

王一博盯着他的举动，替他把磁石捡起来摆在黑板上，忽然问：“为什么擦了？”

肖战不回答，他等了会儿又问：“你不查了么？”

回应他的是关门声。

王一博叹气，又抬手敲门：“我听说你们今天去学校了，查宋晓雪的案子么？既然在查为什么擦了？”

“是不是发生什么事了？”

“我饿了，肖战。”

“我做饭你不爱吃。”

“你一晚上这样么？那我睡哪儿？”

“你是不是不出来了？那我今晚回去睡行么？”

房间里传出一声巨响，肖战极其暴躁开了门，眼里带着血丝，一片猩红：“你有完没完？我没说过你要滚就别回来了么？你那破房子有什么？不就是租的么？搬个家三天就完了你是难民啊？就这样你还把那儿当家，你是不是有病？”

王一博看着肖战通红的眼睛，冷静的很：“你让我做什么我就做，哪点让你生气？你凶什么？”

肖战不占理，冷着脸不说话。

“你非要我住你家，我也住了。这还没几天，你怎么搞冷暴力这套？”

面前的男人自觉理亏，却讲不出自己生气的理由，只能盯着他不说话。他甩了手要关门，却受到阻力。

王一博按住门把，插了一只脚进来，笑了笑：“你这气生的挺没道理的。”

“是你自己说还是要我猜？”

“不说话？”王一博等了一会儿，“那我就自己理解了，不知道是不是这么个意思。”

“你比我高，能不能低个头。”

肖战有一瞬的危机感，他直觉不太对，刚要张口，王一博却没给他机会，伸手桎住了他的下巴，往下一带，欺身吻了上来。

他嘴唇在发抖，舌尖滚烫，被人一点情面不留地从牙缝里勾出来，带出一片湿漉，顺着嘴角要落，却立刻又被男孩的舌尖抓回去。

谁都别要自由。

肖战觉得指尖都在发麻，他控制不了自己的动作，只好受人支配地共沉沦。

他白日里把灵魂关进监狱，一刻也没停地审问，空落、悔意、自责却叠加着要成一座银色巨塔，塔尖抵在心窝，无时无刻不在发出尖锐的刺痛。

他想见王一博，想找一个出口，却没意识到这本就是更深的坠落。

他下巴被捏地泛痛，口腔里狼狈不堪，心跳却慢慢平复下去，像是找到了解药。

不该是这样，肖战想，不可以是这样。

但还好是这样。

不知道是谁拉开了距离，王一博捧着肖战的脸，抵着他鼻尖喘气。

肖战任由人挂在自己身上，强抑自己的喘息，出口嗓音却哑：“你什么意思？”

王一博笑了，是肖战没见过的明朗笑意。

“你推理看看啊，这位警官。”

-TBC-


	3. 空枪-2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time 2008

王一博从来一副阴郁模样，死鱼眼下挂着老长的青黑眼圈，看谁都是不耐烦的样子，好像下一秒要给你一胳膊抡进医院，搞的肖战第一次看他以为是有案底的拽逼青年。

可他现在这样毫无保留地歪着头笑起来，就在眼前，甚至能感受到鼻端呼吸，高扬的嘴角上括弧清晰，笑意明朗，竟然像是个篮球场上挥洒汗水的普通少年。

也不普通，普通男孩没这么帅。

肖战不知道自己盯了他多久，眼里是不是充斥红血丝，神色是渴念还是愤怒。

那万年的八秒钟里，他耳侧听不到任何声音，昏黄光线斜过王一博的面颊，肖战被拉进那颗点亮的琥珀色瞳仁里。

他看到一束光，于是本能地靠近那束光。

一万种宣泄的方式，吻是最好的办法。

他亲吻，撕咬，纠缠，刻意弄出啧啧水声，指甲去剐蹭男孩颈侧的痣，勾勒轮廓，像在提醒自己这个吻。

这是个吻。

和他喜欢的人。

大概是喜欢的人。

和一个男孩。

和一个高中生。

这个信号在他脑海里长鸣，让人分不清究竟是警告还是贺喜，只是隔着青山水雾，他听见看不见。

肖战好像迷失了，又好像找到了方向。

脑内升了温，濡湿温热，像在蒸笼里闷着，烫得人朦胧。

唇上肿胀发麻，连呼吸都薄弱，肖战觉得自己活像是嗑药过度的烟鬼，喘息着离开了王一博的唇，靠着门板，抵着男孩的颈侧呼吸。

眼前就是那一抹棕色的痣，他下意识舔了舔，泛着水光。

“吻技很好啊，警官。”

王一博这么说着，手上没停，指尖去拉扯他西装裤的皮带，舌尖不忘勾勒他右耳的轮廓，这舔舐声音贴着耳分外敏感，滚烫又湿漉。

肖战笑了，不知道是气得还是觉得荒唐。

他还靠在木板门上，垂着那双带上雾气的眸子，看王一博骨节分明的大手抽掉了自己的皮带。

是金属撞击木地板的声响，男孩松了手，皮带落在地上。

怪了，一个高中小朋友，手怎么这么大。

肖战挪回目光，声音沉了一些，染了夜色里的情欲，像是漫不经心：“差不多可以了，你还想做什么，这位同学？”

“还需要说么。”

确实不需要，肖战心想。

但这可不好。

“你觉得合适吗？”

王一博吻吻他嘴角：“为什么不。”

肖战想好的回击被那个软绵的亲吻噎在喉咙里，只能干瞪着眼，没发出声。

“我明天要加班。”

“加狗屁。”

男孩又亲亲他，是个简单干净的触碰。

“好不好。”

啧，撒上娇了。

可能夜晚该适时抛弃原则。

肖战没再说话，只是覆上王一博停留在自己腰间的手，拇指轻轻摩挲，满是暗示意味。

王一博心领神会，那双骨节分明的大手带着温热从衣摆钻进去，搂住肖战的腰，手指从腰窝攀上蝴蝶骨，轻轻一按，把他带向自己。

王一博脱他的衣服，摸到肩胛骨眉头却皱：“怎么这么瘦。”

他眼神又掠到肖战胸侧一道弹疤，掐他腰：“怎么有道疤。”

肖战又要笑了，唇齿放过他的喉结，抬手桎梏男孩的下巴：“做的时候能不能不要说话，这位朋友。你是不是没有经验？”

王一博也笑，舔舔唇边那根拇指：“嗯，第一次上警察。”

肖战顿了顿，笑意更深，手上却用了力，眼神活让人以为自己是个连环杀人犯。

王一博吃痛，嘶出了声，嘴边笑却没停，明知故问：“怎么了，哥。”

“故意的？我这人不大宽容，你今晚没发现么？”

王一博缠住他的手，吻他劲瘦手腕上的凸骨，调笑：“也没骗你啊，我是处男，哥。”

然后把脸埋在他颈窝，呼吸撩拨和舌尖舔弄一起：“你醋劲可以再大一点，和你平时不太一样，但我挺喜欢的。”

肖战烦了，啧一声，拽他校服裤子腰眼的棉绳：“我觉得你有点没大没小，犯上作乱。”

“犯上作乱不这么用吧？”

肖战彻底没了耐心，不想再跟高中生上语文课，堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

高中生吻技生涩，但胜在活学活用，会举一反三，还横冲直撞，两个人接吻接得像打架。

肖战八百年没遇到过在性事上这么强势的人，开始还能钳着人主导，慢慢变得跟不上节奏，有些被吻懵了。

他衬衫和长裤全被扯了下来，被力气忽然大起来的男孩按在床上，腰膈着床尾栏杆，身后冰凉身前滚烫，闪躲却无从逃避。

男孩贪恋他双乳，肖战胸前已经湿漉一片。王一博手臂强硬捁着警官的腰侧，按出红痕。

肖战开始有了危机感，数次的挣扎却融在了男孩手指愈重的揉捏里，他觉得自己像溺死在海里的游泳健将。

“轻点……”他皱了眉抗议，推了推王一博青筋暴起的手臂，身前的人却毫无反应。

肖战暴躁了，一把揪起王一博的头发迫使他抬头：“操他妈的，轻点！”

男孩顿住动作，眼尾唇角都晶莹，抱住他蹭了蹭，柔软发丝抵着肖战肩侧锁骨：“我错了哥，别气。”

肖战深呼吸，几乎要骂娘，一点怒气无声无息散了干净，只好轻声道：“闭上你的嘴。”

王一博听话了，手上从脚踝慢慢探上他大腿，又抚上腿间。

肖战被他揉弄得开始迷糊，迷糊却也不忘心底那点残存的社会道德感，喘着问：“你满18了吗？”

王一博起了一点身，轻轻撑在肖战胸膛上，骨感的肩上还驾着肖战的小腿。

他掌心里是肖战有些狂乱的心跳，王一博就着这个姿势，感触了会儿鲜活的跳动，忽的笑了笑，露出一口白牙，低头看着肖战，眼里难得拨云开雾地露出一丝清亮的稚气，喘息却是低沉而欲重。

“没什么关系吧？”

说着，修长的手指就这么从身后探了进去。

这刺激忽如其来，肖战惊得往后缩，却被床尾的栏杆挡住，撞了后脑勺发出一声叮响。王一博把他轻轻拖回来，一手轻揉他脑袋，另一只毅然决然往臀缝里探手指：“松一点儿，哥哥。”

肖战听不得王一博在耳边这样叫，气息都喷薄在敏感的耳侧肌肤上，通红滚烫。

他一下泄气：“别这样叫。”

王一博乖巧得很：“你说怎么叫。”

“叫名字。”

“你大我不少。”

“平时没大没小的不是挺习惯么？”肖战不乐意听，冷笑，“这会儿在这假客气什么？”

“好吧，肖战。”

不算普通的名字在王一博舌尖绽出花来，他第一次喊，觉得新奇，细细品一下，又念一次，笑意放大，最后喊一声：“肖战哥哥，行吗？”

“不行。”

肖战再次忍无可忍堵住了那张烦人的嘴，卷住他的舌。

只是到了这会儿，任凭舌尖再怎样模仿性交的抽插都解不了体内的渴求和空洞了，肖战眯了眼有些急躁，手指虚无地抓了抓男孩的性器，眼神一低却扫到高中生还没脱掉的校服上，胸前是印刷劣质却崭新的校徽。

肖战一下分了神，不满，命令道：“衣服脱了。”

“噢。”小孩腾出一只手乖乖脱掉，肖战直接扔下了床，眼不见了心才满意一些。

高中生手上已经快扩到第三指，抠动间带出黏腻声响。肖战不太舒服，微微皱着眉，搂住他脖子，问：“你没别的衣服么？怎么总穿校服。”

“奔走在给学校抹黑的道路上。”王一博笑了笑，“校服不好么？肖警官哪里不满意？”

肖战不想在这时候记起不愉快，却不自觉在闭了眼的时候又一次看到电扇下晃荡的女尸和那群看起来纯真无比的学生。

他心里又难受起来，于是低声念一句：“不好。不喜欢。”

时刻提醒他的背德，他也不喜欢这所学校。

但没办法。

是王一博。

他在。

王一博没听清，从喉里溢出一声询问，却没得到回答，于是问他：“要不要去厕所做。”

“抽什么风？”

“方便拿抽屉三层那盒避孕套。”

肖战压根没想到这人还会提到这一茬：“……你有病吗？”

王一博像是从未提出过这个建议，并且突发性耳聋，专心手下动作，就不出声。

肖战捏住他后颈皮，把他扯远一些方便自己盯着：“挺记仇的？嗯？”

男孩被抓住的皮肤顿时发麻，手上动作都不由自主停了下来，面色却坦荡：“毕竟我也不知道肖警官之前还把谁按在床上这样操过。”

肖战气笑了：“你几岁了？”

王一博也冲他笑一笑，礼貌提醒：“十七。你犯罪了，这位警察。”

“我逼你的？不想做就滚起来。”

“我想啊。”王一博凑近他一些，鼻尖对鼻尖，失了分寸的呼吸在交错。

“我一直都很想操你。”

肖战脑子里绷紧的红线断的彻底，他盯着王一博，眼底涌着未明情绪：“你就是会在床上过嘴瘾，是吧。”

王一博要说什么，却被肖战用手挡住，嘴唇贴上他掌心：“要操就快点。”

王一博得令，舔舔他掌纹，三下五除二从他的腌菜黑包里掏出一盒套，手速飞快地撕开包装，又压回肖战身上。

肖战冷笑一声：“高中生随身戴套，挺前卫啊。”

“别醋，”王一博揉揉他头发，“认识你之后买的。”

“是么？我今晚不抓你回来，这盒东西你打算用在谁身上？”

王一博不回答了，只是低下身吻住他嘴角，慢慢地将下身挺进去。

肖战心里不舒服，挣开男孩的唇舌，侧了头：“别看着我操。”

王一博笑了，下身轻轻抽动起来，把肖战的脸掰回来：“自信一点行不行，肖警官。不会是别人的。”

肖战正忍着身下被侵入的不适，闻言顿了顿，也放软了一些，攥着王一博的肩头忽然说：“避孕套真不是我的。”

“哪来的。”

“酒店的。”

“去酒店干嘛？”

“……出差，小朋友。”

王一博接吻接得凶，这时候反倒有了一万分的耐心，在肖战体内丝丝寸寸地磨。肖战挠心地痒，长腿就环住他的腰。

“收行李没留意塞的，尺寸不对。快一点儿行不行？”

王一博不听，自顾自慢着节奏来，仍在挑刺：“你还知道尺寸不对？尺寸不对也不扔？”

“你可以了吧？”肖战不耐烦，烦着烦着却笑了，笑容里带着一丝溺，“有你这么斤斤计较的人么？”

“明天扔了，听到没。”

王一博顾不上回答其他了，他痴迷于肖战的身体。

哪里都爱，爱他不算明显的喉结，爱他像是要长出羽翼的锁骨，爱他此刻泛着光亮的深红双乳，爱他结实的小腹，爱他环着自己腰身的双腿，爱他温热的内壁。

怎么能不爱。

“快一点是吗？”

王一博觉得自己这时候能答应他的任何要求。

肖战还没反应过来，下一秒却明显察觉到王一博的抽插变得粗暴起来，撞击声愈烈。生疼里漫延出快意，渐渐疯一般顺着脊柱爬上来，激得人要命。

他有些扛不住这架势，下意识手臂一带将人搂下来，摇摇欲坠里醉生梦死。

王一博身下在动，却盯着肖战渐渐有些失焦的眼睛问：“肖警官以前这样操过别人吗？”

肖战掀起眼皮嗤笑一声：“我们才认识多久呢？你指望一个奔三的人给未成年守身如玉吗？”

他才说完就觉得王一博换了个角度，拼了命往自己敏感点上怼，大开大合生怕操不死人似的。

肖战被忽然浪涌的快感激得险些把人给撂下去，骂了一句又拽他头发：“操！这也要比啊！”

“既然我不是唯一的男朋友，总该做服务最到位的吧？”

肖战漫不经心逗他：“我说过你是我男朋友么？”

王一博缓了动作，不动了，性器却在肖战体内没拔出来，任由不满足在肖战体内叫嚣，只是垂着眼盯他，打湿的刘海凌乱在眉间，神色吓人。

“没意思，肖战。”

这样开玩笑没意思。

“你这叫童养媳，”肖战看小孩真被他吓到了，有些理亏，伸手拨拨小孩的头发，翻了个身骑在王一博胯上，主动晃起了腰，轻声道，“我也没听到你说喜欢我啊。”

王一博坐起身，动作间性器又顶深了一些，肖战的手本来撑在他胸前，一下滑下去，没忍住轻叫一声，软塌了腰，没骨头似的。

王一博双手一揽抱紧怀里的肖战，手停在他后背的蝴蝶骨上，小腹挺了挺，下巴搁在他肩头，于是嗓音就在耳边：“喜欢。”

“我喜欢。”

他仍旧坏心眼地顶撞肖战的敏感点，听他的呻吟在耳侧支离破碎，高起低落：“我第一次见你不是在附中门口，肖战。”

“啊……不是，你翻墙回学校……操，你好胜心不用这么强，王一博！你翻墙，让我……给你搭把手么？”

“爽可以喊出来，哥哥，你声音太小。”

“王一博……”肖战咬牙切齿了，“你别逼我等下报复你。”

“是我刚回江城的那天，”王一博眯了眯眼，陷进回忆里，“我收到王女士打给我的最后一笔钱。”

“江城下了雨，”他在肖战颈侧腻了腻脑袋，勾勒他情动时格外明显的锁骨，“你在服务台给了我一把伞——等下射在你锁骨上好不好？”

肖战觉得自己散了架，臀缝被撞得痒麻，仰着头，眼神有些迷茫：“你跟你妈姓？我不记得那天有给你……”

“嘘，别说她。”

王一博按上他的唇，尖牙去捉他喉结，泄愤似的啃咬，“你当然不记得。你在和别的男人讲话，本该是他拿给我，你觉得我耽误你们讲话，随手拿了一把递给我。”

“是工作，王一博。”肖战被顶得眼角都泛红，想叹气都觉得会带着身体晃动的跌音，只好去亲他湿润的唇，“我记得那天，局里有事去了一趟。你以后是不是要锁我在家才安心？”

男孩听到“以后”，软软地笑了笑，却不说话了。

肖战被他难得有些弱势的笑恍了神，肠壁收缩几下，夹紧了一些，绞着压根对此没防备的男孩交了精。

王一博愣住，面上一时露出堪称羞恼的神色，一巴掌拍过来，被肖战用手抓在胸前。他能感觉到肖战笑的时候胸腔的震动。

的确是愉悦。

他笑了好久。

“不专心，嗯？让你说话？不是要射在我锁骨上么？”肖战喘了喘，笑着揉他头发，指指自己还立的下身，“别等我催，小朋友，上来。”

王一博闷头要下床抓衣服走人，被肖战一腿勾倒在床沿，抱了回来。

“跑什么？刚刚使坏的时候没听到我说么？”肖战就着润滑往他身下探，亲了亲男孩格外防备的嘴角，“你还小，第一次很好了。”

“骗子吧。”

“骗你干嘛？”肖战掂了掂男孩半醒不醒的性器，凑了唇上去，动作像是安抚，“别害羞了。嗯？”

下身被温暖的口腔包裹，唇舌在搅动，勾勒纹路和形状，王一博有些无措，一时忽略了身后钻进去的手指，低着头压抑喘息。

“爽就叫出来，小朋友，”肖战憋笑，“你声音太小了。”

“肖战。”他闷闷不乐了，“你报复心真的很重。”

“嗯，”肖战赞同地点点头，继续道，“要不要去厕所做？看看那盒避孕套用不用得上。”

“肖战！”王一博身后不适，他挪了注意过去，才反应过来已经扩张得差不多，“肖战，你操未成年，你完蛋了。”

“嗯，是完蛋了。”肖战坦然，翻出王一博扔在床上的套，“我那天不该帮你翻墙。但是是你先勾我的，王一博。”

“肖战，是你先吃醋的。”王一博得意，被抬着臀还侧头在枕上笑，凌乱的刘海遮住眼睛，只露出挺拔的鼻梁和上扬的嘴角，“是你看到我和小女生在一起，先吃醋的。”

肖战不语，扶着性器狠撞进去，“我有没有跟你说，做的时候不要说话？”

“……操。我想说，你管不着。”王一博吸气，内壁没章法地收缩，紧紧绞着肖战的性器，让他进出艰难，每一次刮弄的刺激也就格外明显。

他非要讲话，夹着呻吟断断续续，艰难的很：“晚上，是谁骂我啊？说，说我租的房子破，不让我把那儿当家……啊……有些人，一句话就让我无家可归了。”

肖战知道王一博怀什么胎，似笑非笑，拔出了还硬挺的下体，就不接话。

“……”王一博才刚适应肖战的形状，忽然觉得体内一空，一时有些无语，他不愿开口讨要，又耐不住体内空虚，皱了眉，“哥。”

“怎么了？”

“……进来。”

“不是要讲吗？要控诉吗？要委屈吗？说的头头是道的，你接着说，我听着呢。”

王一博侧躺着看他，拉了一把肖战的手：“哥哥，别这样。”

肖战嗤笑：“几岁了还撒娇？撒娇能一直有用么？”

王一博顿了顿，转身把肖战拉下来跟他接吻，肖战却怎么撩都纹丝不动。

“我是说，”他叹气了，“以后就只好把你这里当家了。”

“你看行不行？”

“大喘气，扣分。”

肖战重新抽动起来，在他耳边笑：“得去厕所的洗手台赎罪。”

“……”王一博彻底没话说了。

厕所最后还是没去，小孩不乐意，觉得肖战仗势欺人，嘴里一个劲地控诉。

肖战还没见过这样冷着脸絮絮叨叨的，心里好笑，没再强人所难。

结束是在窗边。

江风吹着王一博光裸的后背，凉意顺着后颈下凸出的脊骨和蝴蝶骨溜上去，窜上凌乱发丝里。

他身后悬空，是八九层的高楼，回望一眼便让人能想到落地的姿态，他却一点不觉慌乱，双腿缠在肖战劲瘦腰侧，挂在他脖子上深吻。

肖战觉得小腹一阵温热，松了手，从他体内退了出去。

王一博明明攀着他，体内一空，整个人没了力气从他身上滑下来，臀缝带出打了沫的粘液，从大腿根滴下来。

他就势靠在墙边喘气，刚要抬头讲话，就觉得肩侧一热，肖战射在他锁骨的凹窝里，精液顺着骨线淌下来。

王一博低头看自己狼藉的身体，顿时什么话都说不出来了，只是冷笑：“肖战，你不是人。”

肖战的小区离江很近，快凌晨四点的天色只是浓黑里隐约带一丝白，月色和灯影都从窗外进来，洒在床沿的被角上，偶尔能看到麻雀掠过的影子。

王一博听着窗外货船的鸣笛，手上不自觉掐弄肖战的腹肌，有些恍神。

“你还没够？”

肖战掀起眼皮看他一眼，搂他近了一些。

“你昨天怎么了？”

王一博没忘肖战昨天擦掉的小黑板和收捡起来的复印件。

“没事。”肖战愣了愣，闭了眼，不愿意多谈。

王一博抬眼看他，肖战眉目间都是疲累，闭着眼，轻到几乎听不见的语气里让人觉得沉重不堪。

“都过去了，王一博。”

王一博没再说什么，只是道：“楼下刘婆婆的早点摊再过一个小时就开门了，你饿不饿？”

“你还有力气动啊？”

“啧，你是不是太高估自己了肖战？”

肖战不悦了，眯眼，膝盖去蹭他腿间：“王一博？”

“好好好，”王一博投降，往后躲了躲又被肖战扯进怀里，“我没这个意思。要走着瞧也等下次。”

肖战伸直了腿，不动了。

“我是关心你啊，”王一博振振有辞，语气里有些刻意的委屈，“你昨晚上就没吃饭，我怕你饿了。”

肖战心软：“还好。你昨晚也没吃。”

“我在教室吃了点。”

“……”原来没吃的只有自己，亏他还给王一博买菜。

肖战翻了身，背对着他，“你就不能学一下做饭？上次瞎倒腾浪费我半个月的米。”

“不是有你吗？我买给你吃就好了。”

“你就一直靠着我吗？”

“不可以吗？”

“……上大学怎么办？”

王一博没想到肖战会想这么长远，愣了愣，半晌道：“江城也有大学，我回家。”

肖战没留意他的停顿，听到“家”字笑了起来：“你成绩好不好啊王一博。我没听说过游戏厅常客还能上大学的。”

王一博也跟着笑，声音低下来，唇贴在肖战光裸的后背，像是带了困意：“我聪明，没事的。”

“这么聪明？”

“嗯。”

“切，哪来的自信，”肖战嗤笑，回身挠他头发，“我后面要管着你了行不行，小男朋友？”

“怎么管啊大男朋友？”

“管你作业，管你好好上学，”肖战想了想，“你总得上个大学吧？你父母……”

“他们已经不是了，肖战。”王一博打断，声音带了冷，“我说过的。”

肖战慌了一瞬，搂住他，安抚性地摩挲他后背：“我知道，我知道。还有我呢？嗯？”

王一博在他怀里不说话，肖战难得语气不带讽，低柔道：“重新开始行不行？不高兴的事情都忘了吧。我们也好，你自己也好，你还有很长的人生，王一博。”

“好，”好久男孩才回答。

他把头埋进肖战怀里，闭了很轻声道：“但愿。”

肖战再醒来已经是日上三竿，楼下卖早点的刘婆婆也早就收摊了。

他伸手摸了摸，床边是空的，被单透着凉意，王一博起了应该有一会儿了。

卧室外有细碎声响，肖战看过去，王一博穿着校服背着包，一副正要出门的样子。

“去哪儿？”

肖战靠在床头冲他勾勾手，身上还一丝不挂。

“你还不起啊？不是加班么？”

“不去了。”肖战揉揉眉心，又问一遍，“你去哪儿？”

“我敢去哪儿啊，”王一博笑起来，“也不想去哪儿。但我怕再不买菜，你真的会饿死。”

肖战摸了摸肚子，心想确实饿了，于是松口：“鞋柜有零钱，二十分钟，就楼下。”

“想把我锁家里的是你吧？”王一博嗤笑。

肖战充耳不闻：“听到没？”

“知道了。”

“过点儿了怎么办？”

“今晚给你操行么？”

肖战笑出了声：“滚吧，别回了。”

“你哪儿不满意啊肖战，”王一博扶着门把调侃，“我服务还不够到位？包操包干包做饭，现在还替你跑腿买菜呢。”

肖战拿枕头扔他，笑骂：“快去行不行？哪儿那么多废话？”

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**EighT**

事实证明，除非暴富，不然该上的班还是得上，这跟你乐不乐意看到什么人一点儿关系也没有。

更何况家里还添了位废粮食的小朋友。

肖战本来借着中午教王一博做饭，几乎到了手把手的程度，可惜高中生在这方面实在不是天赋型选手，肖战下午又赶着去市局，只好恨铁不成钢把他赶出厨房，又往垃圾桶里扔了一锅炒干的菜。

等他叮嘱王一博收拾屋子再出门，已经下午两三点。

忙进忙出好些天，肖战大半的时间耗在局里，基本磕出点结果。

证据不足，吴勇志没法蹲牢，但学校给了开除的处分。

据说，校长还在周一的大会上做了极其深刻而严肃的群体思想教育。

肖战从王一博口里听到笑了笑，管不着这个据说是不是真的深刻，也无意再伸手。

他只是抽空又去了一趟公墓。

宋晓雪的头七早过了，这几天又像是要入夏的季节，清早的阳光就晒得人有些睁不开眼了，肖战眯着眼睛往山上开，觉没睡够，脸色不大好。

跟小朋友恋爱的痛苦是肖战第二天开始感受到的。

王一博上学起得早，恋爱以后更早。

他会自觉去楼下刘婆婆摊上买早点，要么熬一锅不怎么样的粥，煎糊了半面的蛋，临走前回卧室捡掉在床脚的枕头和被子，拉一拉肖战横在眼前遮光的手，通知他。

“我上学了。”

有时候出门早来不及准备早饭也要报备，有一说一，非常实在。

“做值日。”

“抄数学作业。”

“英语听写，誊小抄。”

人到三十的肖战每每听到这些话就会一脚踩进年龄鸿沟里，觉得自己变成王一博他爸，一个哆嗦就再也睡不着，到岗的时间都因此提早不少。

今天早晨王一博又掂着钥匙叨叨自己要去学校背语文课文，肖战实在忍不住了。

“之前怎么不见你这么用功？以后出门给我闭嘴。”

王一博无辜：“你不是要我上大学么？都高二了还不得努力啊。”

肖战被堵得无言以对，听大门被关上，瞪着眼盯了会儿天花板，认命起了床。

他因此连续好些天睡眠不足，前段时间又劳心劳力，警局最近闲暇唠嗑，小赵他们没少讨论肖战最近又丧又快乐的古怪，在他到底是老树开花还是打麻将输了巨款之间争论不休。

肖战没参与，只是不小心听到了。

他揉揉太阳穴，绕了方向盘拐进停车场，心里觉得确实要严肃跟王一博讲讲早晨起床别再瞎叨叨的事情。

除非有人下葬或是清明过年这样的日子，公墓很少有人来，常年都空荡。

这次宋晓雪的墓前再没了什么身影，肖战停了车从山坡走上去，绕过一座座墓碑，看生卒年，大多是老人，他也偶尔经过一两个青年人，到了宋晓雪的碑前，却是突兀的年轻。

肖战从前来公墓也会思虑去者的死因，如今却不愿意再去想了。

喜丧或是病痛，天灾或是人祸，大地茫茫人间万态，许多艰难不是旁观者能感同身受的，他不想冒昧去揣测。

别做无端揣测，这是最大的敬意。

也幸好人死万事空，生前种种一笔勾销，除了亲者再没人知晓了，只留一张黑白遗照定格在碑上，生卒年和姓名在侧，算作来过的证明。

宋晓雪的遗照是证件照搬弄上来的，素面朝天一张寡淡的脸，相机也没能让她扬起嘴角，仍是一副冷淡模样。阳光恰好映在照片上，停在她嘴角，明亮却再不鲜活。

肖战在墓碑前，好一会儿才从遗照上挪开目光，低了头却发现脚边一小束鲜花。

他愣了愣，蹲下身去看，是一束白色马蹄莲，还带着露。

而偌大的公墓，分明空无一人。

肖战回警局的时候还早，但离到岗时间也有一个小时了，小赵还端着油兮兮的豆皮碗跟人唾沫横飞，筷子夹在手上硬是不动，肖战在他身后站了半天，忍无可忍，把人提溜去问话。

小赵大清早不干活被抓包议论上司八卦，心惊胆战之下十分乖巧，没想到肖战好像没什么骂人的意思。

“宋晓雪她爸，”肖战皱了皱眉，“叫什么来着，最近回来了么？”

“宋家兴，”小赵提醒，想了一想也正经起来，“应该没回来过，我们还真没盯着。他姑娘上吊之前他就失踪了，好像是赌博欠了债，不知道上哪儿躲着了，我估摸着不在江城了吧。怎么了头儿？”

“宋晓雪的坟前有人送了束花。”

“你觉得是宋家兴？”小赵莫名，“送了……就送了呗，人家没杀人没放火的，就欠点儿债，咱也管不着啊。”

他说着冷哼了一声：“自个儿闺女死了这么久没见露面，这都多长时间了，假惺惺送束花，什么老子。”

“你之前协助扫黄见过他吧？”肖战敲了敲桌子，“你审过，对他有印象，他像是会送花那种人么？”

“是……是不大像。”小赵仔细想了想，皱起眉不大待见，“讲话挺脏。”

肖战不知道想着什么，没接话，小赵看他一眼，犹豫道：“头儿，你对这个事儿，是不是关注太多了？”

肖战愣了愣，小赵又道：“能做的我们都做了，我记得这小姑娘……没报过警，我不知道原因，但她那天……那天之后要是愿意报个警，很多事我们肯定都能争取。”

“也没别的意思，我说这个，就是想说你别太自责了头儿。”

肖战心领，没再说什么，嘴上嗤笑一声：“自不自责的先放一边，你这三天两头讲我八卦，合适吗？”

小赵差点笑出声：“对不起，头儿。”

“以后别背后说些有的没的。”

“是。”

小赵看肖战摆了摆手，原地解放，推了门要出去，身子都在门外了，忽然又探头进来：“那头儿，你到底是恋爱了还是打麻将火气差了？”

“赶紧滚。”

肖战不好去揣测已故女性的心理承受能力，只是从已知的事实来看，总有种莫名的脱节感。

这样的姑娘，让人觉得，即便困扰，也不屑溺死于流言的。

日子会一天天覆上过往，除非你找到那根拉拽衔接的红绳将它抽丝剥茧，否则那丝莫名的只觉会逐渐蒙尘，远山浓雾，再也分辨不清了。

肖战没能找到那根红绳。

平淡生活日复一日，他被一个新东西转移了注意力，王一博惨不忍睹的小考试卷。

“王一博？”肖战指着他48分的数学卷，“你每天早晨跟鸡比赛，起那么早去学校，进进出出都在瞎忙什么？”

差生理直气壮地反驳：“我早上不背数学。”

“你不是背课文么？”肖战又捡起他语文试卷，指他得了零蛋的诗句默写，“你这古诗也没对一句啊？”

他无话可说了，歪头往肖战身上靠，被人“早知如此”地躲开。

“你别就知道这一套，我免疫了我跟你说。”肖战义正言辞，“就这你还想考江城大学呢？警校你都考不上。”

“你好像挺想让我上警校的，”王一博岔开话题，坚决往人怀里钻，“为什么？”

“也没吧？”肖战愣了愣，手不自觉摸他脑袋，“你不想做警察么？”

“你想让我做警察？”

“做警察不好么？”

肖战想了想：“算了，也不是很好。”

“怎么？”

他笑着，拍拍怀里小孩的脸：“就做你喜欢的啊，但你成绩真的不行啊。”

“你是不是不高兴，肖战。”

“没有不高兴，”肖战知道他还在执著想要刚才被自己绕过的答案，“只是也绝对不是高兴。”

他的无能为力与身份交错矛盾，于是无力感与日俱增。

“你后面不准去游戏厅了啊，”肖战指指他，“下次考试我要看你成绩。”

“好，”王一博听话得很，“放学就回家。”

“真的假的？”

“嗯，会上警校的。”

“你变卦挺快啊，不考江城大学了？”

“跟你一起抓人比较有意思。”

“切。”肖战嗤笑一声，把他门门红线的卷子团一团扔到一边，俯下了脸。

**NinE**

今年夏天好像来得格外早，江滩公园饭后散步的人多了起来，夜风裹着江水拂过一阵热浪，是在这里长大的人熟悉的感觉。

王一博安分许多，游戏厅和酒吧都没见再去，老老实实两点一线，成绩竟然起来一些。

毕竟到了高二下，天气一好，附中就开始上晚自习了，小孩依旧早出晚归，回家还要写作业，肖战坐在王一博旁边盯他写数学题，时而看着他不会自己更不会的题沉默，越发觉得自己像他爸。

这种心情不知道怎么说。

下午王一博刚去学校，肖战在家洗碗，又夹着电话听。

“头儿，”那边大概在开车，马路上鸣笛声断断续续，“刚那谁的邻居打警局热线，说半夜隔壁家里进了人。”

“？”

肖战莫名其妙：“哪个谁的邻居？”

“就那个，那个……宋家兴！”小赵想起来名字，一时激动，按响了喇叭。

“怎么回事？”

“那人就说他昨儿晚上起夜，看到对面有灯闪，不是挺久没人住了嘛，又死过人，他就多看了一会儿，觉得有人进，不知道是贼还是什么。”

“锁被撬了么？”

“没。”小赵听着那边的水声，有些疑惑，“怎么我每次给你打电话你那边都哗啦啦的？你在洗澡？”

“……操你大爷！我在洗碗。”肖战骂，“难说不是宋家兴偷跑回来了，等我下午来局里再说。”

对面挂了电话，肖战手机还夹在耳边，把手里光亮的盘子放进橱柜，一扭头，就看到王一博在客厅站着。

“操。”肖战吓了一跳，“你不是出去了么？”

“拿作业，”男孩扬了扬手里的本子，“下午交，刚忘拿了。”

“怎么没个声音？”

“你不是洗碗么？可能没听到，我还喊你了。”

王一博没走过来，在门边站着，冲他笑了笑：“吓着了？”

肖战笑骂一声，替他系领口的校服扣子：“今天周几来着？晚上也是九点是吧？要不要拿点零食再走？我昨天刚去超市。”

“不用。可能稍微晚点儿，我问几个题。”王一博说着低头，盯他严谨的动作，笑起来，“干嘛啊，还怕我勾引别人？”

“想什么呢？”肖战故作正经，拍了拍他胸口，“好学生要一丝不苟。”

“噢。”王一博慢吞吞回复一句，抓住肖战乱动的手，亲亲他的唇，“走了。”

肖战留意了几天，却没找到宋家兴的人，铁路那边没有乘车记录，邻居也没再看到灯闪。只有小区里的监控拍到他背着个旅行包埋头匆匆走过，是邻居看到灯闪的那天夜里，他从小区离开。

宋家兴躲债两个月，估摸着是没钱，想回来取点什么家当，怕惊动债主，偷偷摸摸拿了就跑也挺正常。

但肖战就是莫名的，心中有些不安。

宋家兴走了才没几天，警局来了位稀客。

那天大清早，肖战开车上班，隔着大门老远就听到门卫那边一阵吵嚷，挪了目光看，竟然是吴勇志抱着个枕头在跟大爷据理力争。

“警察不是保护市民么！我他妈都被人跟踪了，不能保护一下我吗？等我死了才保护？”

“我再说一次啊，被跟踪了就走流程报警，警局什么地方啊让你住？”

肖战皱了眉，摇下车窗：“怎么回事？”

两个人讲不清楚，陡然听到声音，一扭头，吴勇志又眼含热泪了，好像之前审讯室骂娘的不是他，激动冲上来，要不是隔着车窗，恨不得抱住肖战：“警察叔叔！救我啊叔叔！”

肖战看着那双怼进车里的手，赶紧又把车窗摇上来一些：“李叔，让他跟我进去吧，枕头扣下来。”

“可以说了。”

“我要住警局！”

肖战无语，叩叩桌面：“警局不是酒店，讲你的事。”

“叔叔，我被人跟踪了！”吴勇志一脸心惊，“就这几天，我总觉得有人跟着我，回头看又没有。酒吧什么的人又多，就我常去的地方，我一个人不敢确定，又怕不安全，喊了几个小弟替我盯着。”

小赵笑了一声：“你不是挺能打的，还怕人跟踪？”

“这不是一码事啊哥！我开始是不怕，后来总抓不到人，鬼魂一样，还能不怕么？保护自己才是紧要的啊！”

小赵没话说了，想起来他干过的事，有些噎，半晌道：“你还挺有觉悟。”

“就昨天！我差点就抓到人了！就是弄我刹车那人！”

“诶，我说你能别一惊一乍么？这跟你上次口供就不一样，你明明是刹车坏了，自己搞不清楚没去修，这时候又要翻供了？不懂行别瞎掰扯行不行？”

“我当时不知道啊！”吴勇志觉得自己特冤，“我现在肯定了，就是这人！我有证据！就昨晚上，我小弟藏在后面，说真有人跟着我，我让他们追，操他妈的！一群废物，没跟上。结果旁边巷子里骑走一辆摩托，好大的声音，摩托声儿我能听不出？”

“人骑摩托就是跟踪你？”

“操，他骚的太明显了好么？浑身上下就露一双眼睛，就这还藏帽檐底下，谁看谁知道！你自己想想……”

肖战觉得自己像在听相声，头疼，赶紧打断：“特征。”

“哦，哦。”吴勇志回忆，“不是正要说么，急什么。就……西装，口罩，棒球帽，特高，拿着一铁球杆。”

“特高是多高？”

“比我高。”

“那不叫特高。”

“比这位叔叔还高。”

“喔……”小赵沉默了一会儿，还是想怼，“人坐车上你也知道他特高？”

“那他腿长啊？”吴勇志理所当然，“而且我小弟看到人了。”

“你刚说有证据证明他弄了你车，什么证据？”

“他跟踪我，还会骑摩托！这还不算证据啊？”

肖战听小赵跟他绕了一上午，在旁边无语看天，时不时插一句。他算是明白了这人，什么对自己有利，什么就是证据。

临饭点，他们还是把人给请了出去。

“已经备案了。证据不足，警力有限，不可能二十四小时跟着。小心点，少往没人的地方钻，多找几个小弟保护你，再碰到记得报警。”

吴勇志骂骂咧咧出了局子，从门卫李叔那一把夺走了自己的枕头。

肖战晚上回去，王一博已经在家里了，卧室的桌前坐着写作业，闻声踩着拖鞋出来，穿的还是他的T恤。

肖战看他一会儿：“洗过澡了？”

“嗯，”王一博往厨房走，“这几天回来挺晚啊你。”

“有案子，忙。”肖战跟过去，“自己没衣服？干嘛穿我的。”

“随手拿的，至不至于。”王一博开了灶台温水，柜子里翻挂面，“给你下面啊。”

“两个蛋。”肖战靠在门边看他，“可以啊，会下面了。”

“听你语气，有奖励啊？”

“没有。”肖战笑起来，“要么奖励你挨一次操。”

“干，”王一博险些把鸡蛋打到灶台上，“你怎么天天对着未成年开黄腔？”

“不想被操就未成年，心痒了就‘哥我已经成熟了’，有意思没王一博？”

“特别有。你不就好这口么肖战？”

“操，再说一遍？”肖战要掐他腰，话没说完自己也笑了，头埋在他颈窝里，“你到底什么时候成年啊这位弟弟。”

“明年，这位叔叔。”

王一博把清汤面从锅里盛出来，鸡蛋破了点儿，他舀一勺辣子遮住。

“吃吧。”

附中失踪了一个女孩儿。

和王一博一个年级，叫刘婉玉，也算挺漂亮一个姑娘，肖战看着她的照片，总觉得有些眼熟，却想不起来在哪见过。

小赵跟着肖战又往附中跑，摇头调侃：

“这学校最近坏风水了？不是自杀就是丢孩子的。”

“她那天说她放学有事，让我们先走，也没说原因。结果第二天就……没来。”

“没什么奇怪的地方？”

“没有呀，她就每天跟我们一起，心情也还挺好的。”

“她最近跟谁走得比较近？”

“她不太说自己的私事。好像……对面理科班的，王一博。但也是前段时间的事情了，上个月吧？最近也没什么接触。”

肖战这下想起来女孩是谁了。

校门口跟他家小孩特别亲密的那位。

肖战犹豫一下，去了王一博班上，小孩正埋着脑袋写卷子，听到外面喊，抬头看到人就愣了。

“你喊我啊，哥？”

小赵稀奇，左右看了看：“头儿，这你弟？”

“亲戚家的，”肖战敷衍过去，外人面前格外严肃，“你前女友失踪了，你知道么？”

“前女友？”王一博诧异地挑眉，想起来有些无奈，“哥，拜托，不是前女友。”

“认真点。”

王一博拖着长音点点头：“喔——她上个月追过我，我给拒绝了，然后就没联系了。”

“一次也没有？”

“不在一个班，没必要啊，我又不喜欢她。”

肖战看了他一会儿，半晌摆摆手：“回去吧。”

王一博却没走，反而对小赵道：“我想跟我哥说几句话。”

小赵一愣，又古怪看了两个人一眼，走远了一些。

“不是前女友。”王一博在肖战耳边说。

肖战目不斜视：“是吗？”

“没谈，不算，那天被你截胡了。”

“没头绪啊，头儿？”小赵翻着笔录皱眉，“丢得莫名其妙的。”

肖战拧着眉想了想，忽然问：“吴勇志后来往局里打过电话吗？”

“吴勇志？”小赵没想到怎么扯到他，“我还紧张了几天呢，切，结果后来再没打了。不是，你还真信他说的什么跟踪？他就会搬弄是非，指不定想干什么呢。”

肖战看他一眼，拿着车钥匙往外走：“去一趟就知道了。”

两个人弯弯绕绕找到那位大哥的小弟们，小弟们正准备去干架。

一问才知道，他们大哥已经三天没出现了，几个人竟然还没往失踪上想，各个帮派要人呢。

原来他们一直以为那位跟踪他们的西装男是对家帮派的打手。

肖战几乎要翻白眼了。

刘婉玉和吴勇志认识，并且关系不错。

附中的学生牙膏一样，挤一点才说一点，题外话坚决不会主动回答，他们审了一两天才拼凑出大概。

开学的时候两个人关系还不错，成天打打闹闹称兄道弟的，自从吴勇志开始追宋晓雪，两个人就不怎么联系了。

宋晓雪。

肖战几乎对这个名字有些神经过敏了，他隐约想起上个月自己心里那么点微妙的不对劲，那股断断续续的不安感再次窜了头。

“看着点那个眼镜，叫什么……赵，赵无冬，让他最近小心点儿，父母最好接送一下。”肖战头疼，“查一下还有谁跟宋晓雪走得近，这事儿不对劲。”

他连着几天早出晚归，有天早晨赶着去警局，小区门口却被门卫大爷拦住了。

“那个穿不知道什么中校服的小孩儿，是你弟弟么？”

肖战莫名：“是，怎么了？”

“我看他面孔生，来借读的吧？你没跟他说小区里可以停车啊？”

“停车？”肖战有些迷茫，“他哪有车可停啊？”

“就……小摩托呀？骑着挺拉风，呜呜呜就没影儿的那个。”

肖战愣了。

“多久了？”

“这个……我还真讲不清楚，我也不能总盯着他呀，有一阵儿没一阵儿的吧？”

“我看他总停对面巷子里，”大爷自顾自地说，“你跟他讲啊，可以停小区里的，咱小区不禁这个。”

他说完才想起看肖战，却见他脸色不怎么好，一副发怔的模样，什么也没说，摇上车窗走了。

……哟。

大爷一愣，后知后觉。

坑人了，搞不好这小子背着他哥偷钱买的车，要挨揍了。

浮云路那边的江滩旁边，以前有个服装厂，兴盛的时候肖战都还在上学，那一片许多人都在厂里上过班，逢年过节发员工礼品，肖战能混不少新衣裳，现在不知道倒闭了多少年。

肖战花了点时间去查服装厂二十年前的职工名单，拿着泛黄的单薄纸张在手上眨了眨眼，心里打鼓。

王倩，35号缝纫工。

宋家兴，67号货物运输。

王倩是王一博的妈妈。

两个人不在一个车间。

但已经足够巧合了。

厂子效益不好的时候，老的一批员工就找到新地方落脚，没什么音讯了。但江城说大不大，老一辈人讲究扎根，像王倩那样的总归是少。肖战自认，费点功夫，想找到从前厂里的老同事，不是没可能。

肖战在附中门口接到王一博，已经是傍晚时候。

又到周六出监日，附中门口堵得公车都开不动路，肖战一直等到道路畅通才看到王一博从校门里慢悠悠出来。

“这么慢？”

“不知道你在等我。”王一博搭上他肩膀，“去哪儿啊？”

“江滩烧烤，吃吗。”

王一博刚想说话，看肖战径直走向停在马路边的一辆摩托，站在原地看了一会，笑起来：“四轮开腻了，改二轮了？”

“换口味，不行？”

“什么时候学的？”

“一直都会，”肖战看他抱着头盔站在一边不动，“上来啊？”

王一博没说什么，跨上后座，抱紧了肖战的腰。

“开快一点，这位司机。”

和王一博相处过的所有夜晚里，那是肖战记忆最清晰的时候。

他记得小孩身上干净的肥皂水味道，记得江滩轻柔的风，记得还没涨水的江边在玩水枪的幼童，浓郁烟气和烧烤铁签，没飞过江面就破碎的泡泡，对岸迷蒙的灯光，露天老电影。

离开江边的时候，肖战扯住王一博的衣角，靠在他肩头蹭了蹭。

摩托会骑么？他问得漫不经心。

江风舒服，带我兜两圈。

男孩有一会儿没说话，我没证。

肖战也沉默，借着角度在大街上吻了吻他颈侧。

那算了吧。

他们还是上了摩托。

后来的记忆里有半天插不进锁孔的钥匙，夜半被甩上的门，客厅四散的衣服，不安分的手指，落了浊白的腰窝，嵌进皮肉的指甲。

汗水落在他唇角，肖战舔掉，喘息里看着在自己身上起伏的男孩。

王一博，有什么你可以告诉我，好吗。

嗯。男孩只是和他接吻，在他耳边道。

我爱你。

**TeN**

肖战设想过王一博穿西装的样子。

很多次。

可能是毕业那天，破碎的试卷书页在教学楼间簌簌飘扬，他在楼下看着男孩走过来，未必有也不需要奖状，随意他拿怎样的成绩，毕业就是一件好事。

或者是成年，工作后，再远一些。

不管怎样，不是现在这样。

肖战记得王一博讲过的每句话，他拼凑起来，竟然是个残忍的真相。

当他终于找进那座废弃医院的时候，慌到有些胃痛。

他顺着漆黑的楼道一层层上，病房，办公室，手术室一间间找，终于听到走廊尽头隐约的啜泣。

脚步似铅重，他还是一步步走了过去。

西装，棒球帽。

身高不对，少了吴勇志说的那只口罩。

王一博伪装很好。

他讲过他很聪明，可肖战只当玩笑。

肖战有那么一瞬想，他接近真相，到底有几成是王一博主动送了一根绳。

失踪的人被绑在破败的椅子上，被绳索迫着，坐姿端正得古怪，看到肖战，眼神陡亮，身子却抖。

男孩站在他们身后，低着头，身上再没了平时懒散困倦的气质，杀气倒是有些重，匕首抵在宋家兴的肩侧，漫不经心擦拭着刀面上不存在的灰尘。

“你来了，哥。”

肖战盯着他，有些认不出。

明明清早出门，男孩还带着围裙，端着盘子喊他吃早饭。

男孩煎了蛋，进步挺大，蛋黄一点没破，金黄带点焦皮。

来不及了，肖战急匆匆跟他说，我晚上回家，六点，等我。

可他晚上回家，只看到空荡的屋子。

“他是昨晚失踪的。”肖战看了眼被绑得结实的赵无冬，“你昨晚跟我在一起。”

王一博看着漆黑的枪口，笑了笑，却没回答：“肖战，我早上做了很久的早饭。”

“鸡蛋难得煎得很好，我自己都很满意。你昨天说，如果有什么可以告诉你。我想了一晚上，如果你坐下来好好吃早饭，我真的会什么都告诉你。”

“王一博。”肖战闭了闭眼，“匕首放下好不好？回家了。”

“都到这里了，不行了。”王一博笑了笑，“你没猜到宋晓雪是谁吗，肖战？”

“她是我妹妹。”

八岁之前的王一博，一直都跟宋晓雪一起长大。

他们住在出租房里，保姆才是亲人，王倩偶尔会来。

她每次会打宋晓雪的掌心：“说了几次？不能喊妈妈，要喊倩倩妈妈。”

“可是这里只有我们，没有刘叔叔呀。”

“要养成好习惯，被听到了怎么办？”

王倩还在服装厂的时候，跟宋家兴好上了，后面认识了姓刘的开发商，但那时候，她的肚子已经不好打了。

她其实不算太差的母亲，只是更为自己着想，宋家兴嫖赌样样沾，靠不住。

她和刘总有个女儿，但是女儿没有用。

八岁的时候，王倩有天来，讲刘叔叔要搬去洛城了，她要带走王一博。

哭闹不管用，小孩们把求救的目光投向疼爱他们的保姆，保姆却避开视线，领了足足有一年的工资，再没回来。

王一博被王倩带走了，她勉强同意宋晓雪在月台送他们上车，但不准被发现。

那天也是王一博第一次见到他所谓的父亲，吸烟的手指熏黄，紧紧拽着宋晓雪。

也是从那天以后，王一博再也没见过宋晓雪。

“你不是一直想知道真相吗，肖战？你不想听我说，让他们说行不行？”王一博执着刀，在四个人面前来回走，刀尖在发旋上，心间发麻，“谁要先开始？”

“你帮了我这么大的忙，”王一博对赵无冬笑了笑，“你最后吧。”

“敬老爱幼，”王一博停在宋家兴面前，撕掉了中年人嘴上的胶带，“爸，要不你先说？”

胶带撕得利索，中年人胡子拉碴，听声音也知道多疼，他几乎是瞬间就叫了一声，又迅速憋住，断断续续地问：“说，说什么呀？”

“明知故问，不是好习惯啊爸。你反思了这么几天，还是装白痴？”

中年人感到刀尖攀上了颈侧的动脉，夏天里凉意几乎渗透了皮肤，忙闭上眼：“说说说！我说！她，她八岁的时候，我……我，我……”

他支支吾吾，不知是不是难为情，半天没说出个所以然，额上冷汗直冒，忽然腿上一痛，惨叫了一声。

王一博刀尖插在他的大腿上，神色已经有些不耐，阴沉着脸看他。

“我上了她！我上了她！她，她那时候不懂，十岁的时候，忽然，忽然说要去报警，我揍她，她还是去了，结果警察，没，没处理。她可能给王倩打过电话，王倩让我别碰她，但没来。后来她就不让我碰了。就，就前两个月，我有天回家，看到她身上青青紫紫的，本来以为她被打了，后来才猜可能是……那件事儿。她长大了脾气差得很，我哪敢惹她，就可能有时候喝了酒……是吧。那段时间我正好没钱了，想她反正……我，我以前又不是……所以，就，那个……没想到，唉。我前几天回去，就想找找看，她妈给她那张卡……王倩之前说要给我的，结果给了宋晓雪。”

宋家兴吞吞吐吐地讲完，一张脸因为疼痛和羞愧有些扭曲：“警察同志！我什么都招！求你了，救我出去吧！”

“别说废话，爸。”

王一博重新给人贴上胶布，脸色已经有些铁青，他直接用刀尖挑开了刘婉玉和吴勇志嘴上的胶带：“你们两个可以一起说，说点大家不知道的。”

他说着看了眼肖战：“战哥，你别总是想找机会过来，万一我手一抖，你就什么都不知道了。”

刘婉玉只是看不惯宋晓雪。

她看不惯她总是一副清高的样子，再大胆的学生都有害怕的老师，但她别说老师，更像是谁都不放在眼里。

她不喜欢这种人。

或者是嫉妒。

她烦躁看到吴勇志喜欢宋晓雪，但慢慢又快活起来，原来宋晓雪也有吃瘪的一天，她也不过如此。

刘婉玉后来听到一些谣言，谣言是不是真的，她不知道，但她从吴勇志那里听到更劲爆的消息。

群奸诶。

她暗自跟人分享快乐，每说一次，都要讲，你不要告诉别人哦，慢慢地，这件事变成全校人心照不宣的小秘密。

她好痛快。

有一个周末，她在街头撞见宋晓雪在一家小卖部门口打电话。

那头似乎没有人接，她打了好几遍，皱了皱眉，买了一盒泡泡糖，拐进了旁边的黑网吧。

那家网吧，是吴勇志的朋友开的，她记得。

刘婉玉给吴勇志打了电话，两个人从网管的吧台，监控宋晓雪的屏幕。

背影抬头就可以看见，她讲的话也就在眼前，原来监视的感觉这么好。

宋晓雪有些犹豫，她敲那个昵称是0805的黑白头像，简洁地说了自己的遭遇。

“男朋友？”吴勇志猜，“操，她还有男朋友？”

“你有没有会的兄弟？”刘婉玉推他，“黑进他账户啊，看看有没有合照。诶，我们替他回复怎么样？”

“被发现怎么办啊？就我们这手段，这哥们儿账号肯定能找回啊。”

“哎！发现个屁啊，宋晓雪连手机都没有诶。你之前在学校见过她男朋友？鬼知道在哪儿呢。”

“……行！那先替她回。”吴勇志蠢蠢欲动，搓搓手做了决定。

黑密码只是几分钟的事，两个人凑在一起，慢慢敲字，嘴里笑嘻嘻。

“你看看聊天记录啊，学他说话方式。”

“操，这哥们儿挺高冷，高冷点。”

“你别招惹别人，什么事都没有。就这么回，快点儿！”

“脏不脏？问她！”

最后一根稻草。

肖战不可思议地看着泪流满面的刘婉玉。

“你们是不是疯了？”

“哥，”王一博眼眶有点红，但还冲他笑了笑，“你知道那个账户，是谁的吗？”

别说了。

肖战看着男孩的眼睛，几乎想给他一个拥抱，他才挪了一步，王一博就退。

“你别动。”

赵无冬是喜欢宋晓雪的。

女孩太高傲，看人的眼神太冷气，他不敢靠近，只好总是悄悄跟着她。

他知道宋晓雪知道，也知道她因此更瞧不上自己。

巷子里那晚，他躲在垃圾桶背后，那个角度，可以从缝隙里看见他肖想很久的任何位置。

他有手机。

他后来怎么都不愿意回想那天，那是他一生的至暗时刻。

身下滚烫坚硬，他鬼使神差地，拿出手机，录了像。

后来他删掉了那段视频。

后来宋晓雪上吊了。

他越来越后悔，越来越觉得自己不是人，越来越想做点什么。

王一博是在宋晓雪死后一周转来的，他很像宋晓雪。

他决定跟着他，做些什么。

“你不用假装镇定，会露馅。你怕他才对，怕他才不会被怀疑，讲话九真一假，那一假就是真的。”

赵无冬照着王一博的话照办，去酒吧，去公墓，绑了刘婉玉，甚至伪造自己的失踪，但他不敢告诉王一博自己做过什么。

可王一博知道。

他什么都知道。

可赵无冬直到王一博绑住了自己，才知道这个事实。

“肖战。”王一博抽回了宋家兴腿上的刀，鲜血滴在布满尘灰的地上，“你说他们该不该死？”

肖战看着他，眼底满是红血丝，有一瞬间筋疲力尽了：“别这样，王一博。”

嗯。他应了声。

王一博又说了一句什么，只是嗓音低哑，肖战听不清。

谁想呢，他这么说。

于是他又看向宋家兴，问他：“爸，你为什么非要回来找银行卡？你就不该回来。”

他也想过简单的日子。

“你同事是不是在路上了？那我速度得快点儿。”王一博低头看了看表，“我没想逃，哥，我不想你太为难。”

“这儿有四个人，我可以允许你救一个。当然，如果你贪心的话，也可以选择杀了我。你觉得谁不该死，肖战？我知道你带枪了。”

肖战快站不住了：“别杀人，王一博，求你了。”

“我想救你。”肖战看着那只抵在宋家兴颈侧的匕首，终于还是拔出了枪，“同事不会来，你相信我一次，行不行？刀放下，来我身边，全都交给我，我们重新开始行不行？”

“不行，哥哥。”

“为什么？”肖战闭上了眼，拿枪的手在抖，“他们说的那些够了。”

“不够，肖战。”王一博执拗，“你尽全力能让他们受的罪，对我来说，不够。”

是自己的枪快还是王一博的刀快，肖战知道答案，王一博也知道。

但他一定会在肖战开枪之前刺破某个人的喉咙。

“快点，肖战。”

“王一博！”

“开枪，或者做选择。”

“你是不是觉得我不敢。”

他看着爱人走到悬崖。

他知道不对，却没有立场拉他回来。

因为他本就是从崖底攀上来的，想求一场壮烈。

可肖战不想看到这样的场面。

他很爱他。

他不知道自己有没有说出口。

耳边在嗡鸣，眼前失焦重影，瞄准了目标的手在发抖。

肖战恍惚觉得自己听到警笛声，又觉得四周安静得吓人，破了玻璃的窗外，疯长的树木遮住了正在走向的天亮。

这里还是一片黑暗。

他可能扣动了扳机。

**EleveN**

清晨五点。

已经有人提着花花绿绿的塑料袋从菜市场回来了，锻炼的遛狗的卖早点的，社区住了几十年，逢人都能打招呼。

谁家儿子上游戏厅又被抓回家啦，谁家小姑娘弹钢琴又被骂啦，菜价啦，夫妻感情啦，股市啦，邻里贴近关系永远逃不开八卦，五花八门。

但今天有些特殊。

推垃圾车的老人经过，依稀听到枪声，医院，警察，担架的字眼，忍不住停下了脚步。

他默默听了一会儿，看着那座薄雾里稍显阴森的废弃医院，又看着不久前警车离去的方向，摇摇头，又推着车走了。

红蓝灯在车顶高亮，飞速旋转，呼啸着渐远。

枪声在颅内回响，纷语仍不休，薄雾在消散，太阳在升起。

夏日里，万物峥嵘。

-END-


End file.
